Surprise of a lifetime
by ShaunaR
Summary: Dean and Seth are in a happy loving relationship until Dean gets a surprise one day...he's the father to a newborn baby! Can Seth forgive Dean for cheating? Can their relationship survive the challenges of a newborn? And how will a man who prides himself on no responsibilities handle being parents to a tiny baby!
1. Chapter 1

SURPRISE OF A LIFETIME

Sweat poured down deans body as his lover of four years Seth Rollins pounded relentlessly into him. He loved it when passion overtook Seth and he got rough during their love making. Seth was normally the most gently, caring lover any man could wish for yet occasionally Dean craved the rough style. It was all Dean knew. He was born and had raised himself on the tough, dangerous streets of Cincinnati, Ohio. His sorry excuse for parents weren't going to raise him. When his dad wasn't dealing drugs, he was prostituting Dean's mum. At first she had tried to protect her only son but eventually the drugs and her love of her husband took precedence and Dean was neglected or sometimes even abused. Seth had showed him a different life. A different love. He told Dean he loved him daily and constantly showed him how much he meant to him. The first time Dean had fallen ill around Seth, Dean was shocked when Seth kept him in bed feeding him broth and hot lemon drinks. He had never been treated that way before and at first he didn't trust it. Four years on Dean would die for Seth. He was his world and apart from their best friend Roman, he never confided in anyone else.

"You're a million miles away" Seth whispered in deans ear. Dean looked round and smiled "just thinking how far we've come". Grinning Seth said "and we aren't done yet!" And he wrapped his hand around deans semi hard cock gently caressing it. Dean hadn't even realised Seth was still inside him. It just felt so natural to have him there. Deans head fell back onto Seth's chest as he let the feelings and emotions overtake him. Seth slowly slid himself gently out before thrusting harshly back into Dean who grunted in ecstasy. Again he slid out only to thrust in again, in time to his strokes on deans hard shaft. Soon Dean came over the bed shaking as the aftermath took over his entire body. Seth tensed as he saw dean's orgasm and shot his seed into dean's tight hole. Dean was so tight Seth's fluid flowed down his legs. Heaving heavily with exhaustion Dean pulled Seth into bed beside him and they curled in each other's arms and fell asleep.

Dean woke groggily the next morning and smiled as he felt the sticky cum still on his thighs. "What are you laughing at sexy?" Seth smiled carrying in a breakfast tray. "Mmm what did you make me?" Dean asked smelling bacon, eggs, sausage and toast. "Who says its for you greedy?" Seth laughed and kissed him good morning. Dean pulled Seth closer and whispered "I love you" against Seth's lips. Seth placed the tray on deans knees and standing up pulled off his briefs. "Oh hell yeah" Dean grinned placing his tray on the bed stand. "Oh hell no" Seth replied "I need a shower so we can get ready for work". Dean groaned and pulled the tray back across his legs. Lifting the lid off the plate Dean inhaled the scent of the wonderful food. Seth was an amazing cook. Roman often joked Seth was the woman in their relationship but Roman had never seen how dominant Seth was in the bedroom. Dean toyed with the idea of joining Seth in the shower but decided against as he tucked into his crisp bacon.

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed chewing his now cold toast as he watched Seth struggling to pull on his super tight skinny jeans. Inwardly he was in fits of laughter but he knew better than to laugh out loud at Seth. Last time it had resulted in Seth sulkily leaving and staying with his parents for a month. Seth had always been ultra sensitive. His body was most definitely masculine but seth's spirit was very feminine and caring. "Getting a good view" Seth laughed and Dean shaking his head said "nah man I was just thinking. Seth sat on the bed beside Dean "thinking about what?" Seth asked with furrowed brows. Sliding his hand over Seth's muscular thigh Dean smiled "how perfect you are for me! You're the yin to my yang!". Seth burst out in hysterics. Struggling to breath he asked Dean "do you even know what that means?". Dean grinned and hung his head "nope, but if Roman says it, it must be true!" Laughing Seth got up and went to the closet to grab a t-shirt while Dean finally raised himself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Sticking his head round the door with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth Dean garbled "Seth, why don't you just wear your jeans to the gym?" Toothpaste drooling down his chin. Pulling his shirt over his head Seth replied "cos I don't like driving home in sweaty gear".

"Yeah but your just making your jeans and shirt sweaty. You could shower at the gym?" Dean argued and Seth smiled "yeah but I can't shower with you at the gym!".

Dean pulled out his toothbrush and grinned "you could but we'd both end up in jail!".

When he came out of the bathroom Dean went to the corner of the room where he had slung his clothes that night and was unsurprised to find Seth had picked them up and thrown them in the wash. Groaning Dean yelled downstairs to Seth "where's my clothes?"

"On the dressing room chair" came the reply. Dean walked over and pulled out the chair and found a pair of shorts and a black vest, hidden in between were some fresh boxers. "How the hell was I meant to find those" Dean growled to himself. He was definitely not a morning person.

Dean smelt the fresh coffee as he came down the stairs. Seth knew him so well. He knew how to avoid deans bad mood by keeping him in a routine. Pattering into the kitchen Dean found his coffee on the counter. Seth didn't drink coffee until after his workout. The guy was a fitness machine. Sitting at the table Dean drank in his coffee as he pulled on his socks and trainers. Seth came in with the post and kissing deans neck asked him "wanna go a hike today instead of the gym?" And dean smiled. He knew Seth was putting him first. Seth loved nothing more than the gym but he also knew Dean couldn't stand the gym and loved the fresh air. Seth always put Dean first. Getting up from the table Dean rinsed out his coffee mug and left it to dry on the drainer. Grabbing the keys off the table Dean walked out the door with Seth following locking the door behind them.

Seth was panting as he fought to keep pace with Dean who was climbing the rocks easily. He often mocked that he was fitter than Dean with his ripped six pack and his Adonis figure however he was quickly discovering when it came to hiking he was seriously lacking in terms of endurance. Seth's heart swelled when Dean turned and smiled down at him. He had such a child like expression on his face. Dean looked young beyond his years. It always pleased Seth to watch Dean enjoy the simple things. A hike in the mountains, a bike ride around the desert or simply laying by the beach and playing in the water. Deans life had been so tough he had never dreamed he could have a normal life with a loving partner. It took Seth years to get Dean to trust him. He loved spoiling his man. Finally catching up with Dean they sat down and rested a moment as they drank some water. "Damn Seth you burn easily" Dean said pulling out the sun cream and emptying some in his hand. Seth removed his shirt so Dean could rub the lotion on him. "I never got this burnt in Iowa, it must be the Las Vegas desert sun!" Seth sighed. Dean smiled "either way it suits you. Just don't get so burnt I can't touch you!". Dean lay back against a warm rock and stared at the beautiful scenery around him. He really had it all. Life was perfect right now. With the love of his life in the middle of the beautiful Nevada desert working his dream job as a wrestler in WWE.

Seth's face was blazing hot as the reached their driveway yet Dean was his usual childlike over-exuberant self, racing up the lane towards the door. He stopped suddenly when he realised the door was wide open. Calling back to Seth he asked "did you lock the door?" And Seth panted out a breathless yup. Catching up with Dean, Seth too saw the door open. Dean grabbed the tennis racket from the sun table and prepared to go inside. Slowly Dean and Seth entered their home and from the doorway quickly looked around but nothing was disturbed. Seth looked at Dean then pointed towards the living room. They slowly made their way through the arch separating the kitchen From the living room but again no one was there. Dean quickly losing patience screamed at the top of his lungs "come out you bastards! I'm gonna fuck you up". Dean and Seth were shocked by the ear bursting scream that came immediately as Dean yelled. Both sets of eyes shot to the couch where they saw a Moses basket and on the table lay a envelope. Dean turned to Seth "do something". Seth stared at Dean as though he was mad "what am I? Mary Poppins?". Seth went over to the basket and gently rocked it but the screaming continued. There was a bottle at the bottom of the basket so Seth placed it at the baby's lips but it cried still. "I give up! It's your turn!" Seth said frustratedly throwing down the bottle. "So what do we do?" Dean yelled over the crying. Laughing Seth said "what we don't do is yell at it!" And Dean turned red " oh, yeah. Maybe if we call Roman…" Seth shook his head "Romans visiting his family this weekend". Dean walked over to the baby and stroked it's tiny face with his finger. He had to admit it was a beautiful baby. Gorgeous blonde hair highlighting shiny blue eyes. He leaned down over the baby and blew a raspberry at it. The baby's eyes shot wide and it immediately went quiet. Dean turned to Seth and screamed "look! I did it!" Only for his yelling to set the baby off in tears again. Seth stood there in fits of laughter as Dean again blew raspberries at the baby. He was in his element. This tiny little being was focused solely on Dean and every little thing he did pleased it. Deans head turned to Seth and he said "I think it needs changed" and Seth replied "why you telling me?". Dean shook his head at Seth and went to the bathroom and got some towels and thought "what can I use to wipe its bum?". Dean grabbed Seth's facial detoxing wipes from the bathroom and went back downstairs to the baby. Seth was sat on the table staring into the basket like it contained some kind of alien. Grinning Dean threw the items on the floor before placing a towel long ways on the mat. Seth cried "your not putting it on a towel are you?" But Dean simply replied "yes". He went over to the basket and carried it over to where he had put the towel. Placing the basket on the floor he gently lifted the baby out. "Mind its head" Seth muttered. "What?" Dean asked surprised. "I don't know, I heard Roman say that about jojo" Seth said shaking his head. Dean grinned and placed the baby carefully on the towel and pulled off the tiny trousers smiling at the small bunnies on them. Then came the nappy. Dean hesitated looking up at Seth, who shook his head vehemently, before opening up the nappy. His head shot back at the smell coming from such a tiny thing. Dean muttered to himself "I can do this! I can do this!" As Seth stood laughing. The grin was wiped quickly from Seth's face when he realised Dean intended to use his expensive face wipes on this baby's backside. "What the hell you doing? They're mine! I need those!" And Dean grinned "I'll lick you clean!" Seth looking bemused said "that's gross dude!" And Dean laughed "that's not what you said last night when I licked your cock clean!". Seth stomped off to the kitchen. When Dean had wiped the baby clean he called to Seth asking "what do I use to cover her?". He got no response. Sighing Dean put her back in her baby trousers and went to find Seth. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a letter in his hands. "What's it say?"Dean asked. Seth made no response. "Seth! What's it say?" Dean growled angrily. Seth raised his head a look of distance on his face. "Meet your daughter!" Dean was shocked "what? There's no way…"

"Ah but there is" Seth spat out "remember last year when you cheated on me with that fucking Helena? Remember when you were 'going through that difficult time' and you fucked her to get me out of your head! Well congratu-fucking-lations Dean! Your now a father!" And Seth walked out the door slamming it shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

SURPRISE OF A LIFETIME….CHAPTER TWO

Dean was slumped low in the armchair as Roman entered the room. His hands covered his face and he seemed completely oblivious to the frantic cries of the tiny baby laying in its Moses basket on the dining table. Romans fatherly instinct immediately kicked in as he went over to the baby and picked her up gently cringing as he realised she was soaking wet. How long had the poor thing been laying in this condition he wondered as he undressed her before wrapping her in a warm towel. Washing off his hand he slipping his baby finger into her mouth and the baby began eagerly sucking it. Going over to sit with Dean, Roman asked "has she been fed?" and Dean simply grunted. "Well we need to get her some milk, don't we sweetheart?" He cooed at the baby. When Dean ignored Roman the older man lost it. "For gods sake Dean you're a father! You can't do this anymore! You can't just sulk your way out of this! This little girl needs you! Your all she has!". Dean furiously flung over the coffee table and yelled at Roman "did I ask for this?" However Roman calmly replied "yes you did! The moment you decided to have unprotected sex, you chose this now deal with it!" thrusting the tiny baby into deans arms Roman stated firmly "you take care of her! You're her dad!". Dean whispered in a meek voice "I thought you were going to help". Roman smiled "I am. I'm off to buy some nappies and milk. Back soon. Don't panic Dean she's only a baby. All she needs is your love". Deans eyes watered up as he asked "what if I can't give her that? What if I am just as bad a parent as mine were?". Roman went over and hugged Dean as he said "you have plenty of love to give. Look at how you play with jojo. Look at how much you love Seth". Dean whimpered "will he be back?" And Roman smiled "you know he will. Damned fool can't live without your annoying ass" and he left.

Dean sat with the tiny baby on his knee. "What's your name?" He asked her "how old are you? You don't talk much do you? I wonder did Hellena give you a name?". The baby stared up at Dean completely intrigued by this man she had never seen before. "I never planned on a kid" Dean carried on "Seth was always the one talked about kids. You'd love Seth kiddo, he'd spoil you rotten. (His voice lowered as he whispered) but Seth hates me now for being with your mum. I can't blame him" looking down Dean smiled seeing her eyes were closing slowly. "Alright pippin, bedtime". Dean slowly laid her tiny body down wrapped tightly in the warm towel on the couch and placed a cushion beside her to stop her rolling. Going over to the dining table Dean took the Moses basket over and righting the coffee table placed it on top. Feeling inside Dean wrinkled his nose at the feel of the wet sheet in the basket and pulled it out. He'd have to wash it. As he pulled it out a small note fell out. Recognising it as the one Seth read earlier Dean sat on the couch next to his little pippin and began to read.

"What's up mox! Long time no fuck! Nine months to be precise! Look I didn't plan this anymore than you but hey surprise! When I found out I wanted to get rid of the rat but then Tommy, my new guy, told me that guys pay more to have sex with knocked up women. He was right! Well now it's here I have no use for it! I've done my share the last nine months! It's all your now! Enjoy!

Dean could feel his temper rising with every word. He knew Hellena could be vile and disgusting but to prostitute while carrying his child! He wanted to kill her! He stood up furious, anxious to hit something, anything! Roman walked into the room just as Dean punched the kitchen wall so hard his knuckles bled. Shocked Roman dropped the box he was carrying on the floor and grabbed Dean just as he was about to hit again. Restraining Dean, who was aggressively fighting him, Roman dragged Dean to a chair but Dean continued to fight him. Roman was much stronger and easily held him until finally all the fight was out of Dean and he sunk in his best friends arms and broke in distressed tears. Roman had never seen his friend so broken. Holding Dean tightly against his chest Roman asked "is it Seth? Has he been in touch?" And Dean slowly shook his head. He handed Roman the letter to read. Deans eyes never left Romans face as he read every word. He could see the disgust and fury in the face of his friend. Samoans were known for being fiercely protective of family but Roman took his love of family very seriously. Romans face lifted slowly. Dean noticed his mouth turned into a tight grimace but Roman was fighting to remain calm. "Okay. First things first we need to get her checked out at hospital. Especially for diseases considering her mothers activities. Then we need to get her registered". Dean shook his head "no first things first I'm gonna beat the living hell out of that hoe!". Roman said "no Dean. We have to be calm. We have to put her first. Hellena, like it or not, has information we need about her". Dean eyed Roman warily "like what?" And Roman smiled "a name? A birthday? Any problems with her? If she was born with drugs in her system? She knows all that stuff". Dean growled at the last question but realised Roman was right. Going over to where Roman had dropped the box on the kitchen floor Dean looked through the contents. "Do we really need all this?" Dean asked looking up at Roman who towered down on him. Roman grinned "we don't! She does!" Deans eyes widened comically. He found a pack of nappies and pulled it open to get one out. He stood up to go put it on the baby but Roman caught his arm "you'll need more than that!" Reaching into the box Roman pulled out wipes and cream. Then hunting further down in the box he pulled out a cute yellow baby vest with a tiny bunny on the front, followed by a pink lace trimmed dress with a thin white petticoat and a small pair of white knitted tights. Dean held out the nappy to Roman who laughed and placed the items in deans hands. "Brother you have to learn and it's better you learn while I'm here to help". Dean nodded and lifted the tiny baby down onto the floor keeping her warm with the towel she was wrapped in. Awoken by the movement she began to whimper and moan and Dean quietly cooed to her "hush little pippin, it's okay. Everything's gonna be just fine". Roman stood astounded at deans reaction. He never thought Dean would take so easily to parenthood. Dean took the nappy and opened it out, placing it next to him ready for when he needed it. Then taking the wipes Dean pulled one out and gently rubbed her tiny bottom, "and the front" Roman said when he laughingly realised Dean was avoiding it. Cringing Dean ran the wipe over the remaining areas and put the used wipe aside. Dean picked up the nappy and looking confused tried to wrap it around her. Roman bent down next to Dean sitting on the coffee table. "No Dean. Not like that". Dean sulkily threw the nappy down whinging "you do it then". Roman rolled his eyes and smacking the back of deans head showed him which part he was to put under the baby. "Come on pippin lift up….lift up" Roman laughed at Dean trying to convince the baby to move for him, then burst into hysterics as Dean took her toes and raise her using them timidly. "She's not gonna bite you know" Roman sniggered. Seeing deans unamused glare Roman struggled to hide his grin as he handed Dean the cream and told him to spread a little over her bottom. Dean immediately grimaced but removed the lid, taking some on his finger he spread it over her bottom. "It's wet" Dean moaned and Roman realising what Dean was thinking corrected him "bro it's only from the wipe". Dean wiped his hands off on a fresh baby wipe before sniping at Roman "I knew that". Roman lowered his head and grinned so that Dean couldn't see. "Pull this up through here?" Dean asked and Roman watched and nodded as Dean pulled the nappy through "now fasten it with the sticky pads at each side….no Dean the bottom part of the nappy has the sticky bits". Finally Dean fastened her nappy in place and looking up at Roman for approval looked so proud of himself. "Good job bro" Roman smiled "you're a natural". Dean lifted the tiny baby vest and placed it on the couch, lifting the baby onto his knee, he pulled the tiny vest over her head protecting her head. Roman looked surprised "how'd you know to hold her head?" And deans face fell as he replied "Seth told me you said it about jojo". Roman held deans shoulder as he said "that shows Seth cares. He'll be back before you know it". Dean carefully pulled her tiny arms into the sleeves before laying her down again to fasten the studs between the legs over the nappy. Dean easily pulled on her tiny white tights and her pink dress with a little more care. Lifting her up Dean asked "how does she look?" And Roman smiled "gorgeous. She's got her daddies eyes!". Deans head shot to face Roman, his eyes wide and child-like "you think so?" And Roman smiled "I know so!".

Dean and Roman decided they should take "pippin" to the hospital next to get her checked out. She was hungry but they didn't want to risk giving her powered milk when she could be allergic. Placing her in the Moses basket, using a fresh towel as a sheet, Dean sat in the back of Romans car holding the basket in place. Making a mental note to buy a car seat, Dean pulled a seatbelt around the basket. Roman grinned looking in the rear view mirror. Dean was made for this Roman thought. He was shining as a father. Roman had struggled to adjust when his daughter had been born and he had nine months to prepare. Dean was thrown in at the deep end and boy was he swimming. Pulling into the hospital parking lot Dean and Roman got out of the car, Dean carried the basket in. Before they got to the reception desk Dean turned to Roman and asked "what if they take her off me?" And placing his arm around Dean he reassured his friend that they wouldn't.

They spent the next few hours going through check after check on the tiny girl. When they had finished all their tests Roman and Dean were taken into a office where the doctor sat with a woman and a man in suits. Dean asked "where's my daughter?" And the doctor rising replied "the nurse is feeding her. These people here are from social services. They are here to determine the best interests of the child". Dean interrupted "her best interests are to be with me…her father!". Roman placed a hand on deans arm to calm him but Dean was scared. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't fail at this. The doctor placed a kind hand on deans shoulder and quietly said "I know how you feel son. You have to understand, we only have the word of this "Hellena" that you are the baby's father and from what you say she was rather promiscuous". Roman answered "she was a prostitute…even while carrying the baby. According to the note at least". The doctor nodded "exactly. We will do a DNA test immediately to find out for sure". Dean quietly asked "in the meantime can she come home with me?" But the doctor shook his head. Dean burst up out of his seat "that's not fair! You can't take her from me!". The doctor took Dean by the arms and sitting him down again said "we're not taking her from you. We need her in hospital overnight to test for drugs in her system amongst other things". Roman nodded "we understand. Dean it's best they check she's okay! It's only for one night!". Dean nodded sadly. The doctor ran a swab around the inside of deans mouth and placed it in a sealed container for testing. They were informed the social services would want to speak with Dean tomorrow before being allowed to give the baby a kiss goodbye. Deans was heartened to see a tiny band on her wrist saying "baby Ambrose". Tears ran down his cheek as the doctor escorted them out.

After Roman left him off at home he had to get home to his own family so Dean was left alone. For the first time in a long while he felt lonely. He felt sad. He wished Seth was here to share all this with. Seth was so level headed and calm. He'd know what to do. Picking up his mobile Dean texted Seth "miss you" the phone immediately pinged back and Dean grabbed it "look behind you, you idiot" and Dean dropped the phone and seeing Seth standing at the bottom of the stairs dived into his arms. Seth stood rigid as Dean hugged him. Pulling back Dean searched Seth's face for any sign of emotion but Seth's face was empty. "You home for good?" Dean whispered and Seth shook his head "I cant". Deans head lowered and Seth knew he was crying. "Dean you have to understand I put up with a lot from you! Your sulky, insecure, anger issues but this….this is the worst of all. Not only did you cheat on me….especially with that whore!...but you got a child with her! You didn't use protection! You could have given me a STD from that bitch!". Dean sighed "I wasn't thinking" and Seth angrily shook his head "no you never do, do you! You just expect me to always be here! That I'll never leave! You took me for granted too many times Dean!". Dean stared up at Seth. He had never spoken to Dean like this before. Seth had always cared and pretty much babied Dean. He had done anything he could to keep Dean happy and appease him. Things had changed and from how Seth sounded they couldn't be repaired.

Slumping down onto the couch Seth asked "so where is it?" Dean sat next to him as he replied "at the hospital being checked out for DNA, Drugs and health issues". Seth shot Dean a curious glance "drugs?" Dean nodded "yeah she could have got them while inside that whore". Seth growled "you didn't care she was a whore when you stuck your cock in her!". Dean cringed "I didn't realise how bad she was. Did you read that letter?". Seth shook his head "I stopped after I saw you're the father". Dean pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Seth to read. Dean sat quietly as Seth read the letter. Seth finished and got up from his couch. "She is one fucked up human being. That poor baby". Dean quietly agreed with Seth. Dean watched as Seth stalked around the kitchen thinking, showing no emotion. You could see however his brain was working at 100mph. His eyes shot over to Dean, then he hurried to crouched down beside Dean. "What are you doing with the baby? Adoption?". Dean stood up furious "hell no that's my fucking daughter!". Seth stood to face him "you need to be aware she may not be yours (deans tried to interrupt but Seth stopped him) BUT if she is….maybe you and I could raise her as our own daughter? Since Hellena wants nothing to do with her I could adopt her with you". Dean slung his arms around Seth who again went rigid. "No Dean. It's not that simple! I can't just forgive you or you won't understand how much you hurt me. It's gonna take time to trust you again. If your willing to try. And you can be patient and not hurry me….then I think we can do this". Dean smiled "I couldn't ask for anything more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The end of this story gets a bit graphic so be warned.

Surprise of a lifetime chapter 3

Walking into the hospital Dean was filled with anxiety. First he would see the doctors to find out the results of the babies DNA test, in essence if he was a father, and secondly if she was healthy. If he was her father then he had to endure a interview with social services to see if he is a fit parent. He was so nervous. He hadn't the best history and childhood. If they were to deny anyone a child Dean was a prime case. A victim of child abuse, history of assault and crime and his relationship was far from stable but he had to be a better option than Hellena. He had played it over in his mind all night. How had his mother been allowed to raise him yet he could possibly be denied his baby….if she was his baby.

Dean and Seth were immediately directed into the office of Dr Nawas and sat down to wait for the doctor to arrive. Almost instantly the doctor came sauntering into the room with a file in her hand. Smiling she sat behind the desk and said "well Mr Ambrose I expect you've had a restless night. And this is?" She asked signalling Seth. "Um he's my partner" Dean muttered. Seth shook his head in amusement. Looking at Seth the doctor queried "embarrassed?" And Seth laughed "no he's just worried it will affect him being given custody". The doctor nodded in understanding "yes. There are some bitter people in the world but don't worry all we are concerned with is how he is as a father. She is 100% your daughter MR Ambrose. We also know her to be about 3weeks old. She is absolutely healthy and shows no signs of drugs in her tiny for system although we will have to keep an eye on her incase anything develops. Has she got a name yet?". Dean looked at Seth then lowering his head he said " no she has no name yet. Hellena didn't even give her that". Smiling the doctor replied "then you better get thinking young man". Seth took deans hand in his and said "it doesn't matter about Hellena anymore. We can give her all the love she needs. She'll want for nothing with us". "Alright then how about we go and see your little girl?" DR Nawas smiled at them. She knew they would make perfect parents. You could tell by their expressions they loved each other. They walked down the corridor hand in hand anxious to see their daughter. Dean smiled to himself " I'm a daddy" and Seth squeezed his hand "yes deano. You are!" And Dean corrected him "WE are". A large woman in a suit approached them and asked them to go with her. She introduced herself as being from social services and had been sent to assess dean and now Seth's chances of being good parents. The interview was pretty basic. The woman asked what family they had around them to support them and Seth quickly replied "Dean has no family but my family live in Ohio and will support us as they always have done. Then we have a friend, who is more like a brother to us, Roman and he and his wife and daughter live close by. He immediately came to support us when the baby arrived". Dean smiled at Seth. He really seemed at ease answering whereas Dean had completely frozen. The woman then asked "as neither of you have children how do you think you can raise a child alone?" And Seth shook his head "how are we any different from a man and woman having their first child? They learn from experience and so will we and we always have our friend to ask advice or we can contact the hospital for help". Nodding the woman frowned and asked one final question "many children who have been abused in childhood like Mr Ambrose grow to themselves be abusers. How can we guarantee this child's safety with its own father?". Seth shot up out of his seat "that's uncalled for!" He growled but Dean pulled him down. "Yes I was abused. In some of the most horrific ways possible! Which is why I would never ever do anything to harm a child. You have to understand I know what it's like, to be a child and unable to protect yourself! That's why I will protect little pippin with every breath in my body!". Nodding the woman smiled at Dean "that's exactly what I needed to hear Mr Ambrose. I'm sorry we have to be so harsh with you but you must understand like you we are trying to protect this little girl too. Especially after what we've heard her mother was like". Dean shook his head "Hellena was no mother. But we will be. She'll want for nothing". Smiling the woman said "you don't wanna be spoiling her" and signing the appropriate forms she handed the custody ones to Dean saying " get her birth certificate done as soon as possible and enjoy being parents. It's the most rewarding experience of your lives". Dean threw himself at Seth in a hug! Seth pulled back slightly to ask "can she come home with us today?" And the woman smiled "she's deans daughter now. Whenever the doctors say she's ready she'll go home with her daddy". "Daddies" Dean grinned. The woman stopped at that "is Mr Rollins wishing to adopt the child?" And Seth stared down at Dean "we hadn't discussed it but yes I am". Shifting through her files the woman pulled out a set of forms. "These are the adopting papers you'll need to submit to court. You must get her birth registered first though. Good luck" and she left. Seth grasped deans face and kissed him hard on the lips. "You did it!" Seth smiled.

As they walked down to the baby unit Dean thought of how much his life was going to change now. He was going to have to be a family man with responsibilities. No longer could he afford to mess up. As they entered the baby unit Dean stopped at the window to peer in at his child, his daughter. She lay there in her cot her eyes wide open and very much aware. Her tiny body wiggled as she begged for attention. It made Dean smile to think she was just like him. Restless. Seth took deans hand and led him into the tiny room. Bending down Seth cooed at the little girl. Her little eyes blinked up at him amused. Seth laughed as her tiny fingers grasped his small finger. Deans heart warmed as he watched Seth bond with his girl. In this room was the two most important people in the world to him and it made him happier than he had ever been in his life.

Four hours later they were driving home in their car. In the hospital they had been taught under the watchful eyes of nurses to change diapers and how to feed and burp her. How to hold her properly and how she should sleep. Dean was beginning to feel overwhelmed when his daughter fell asleep and the nurses advised them to go home and rest and get a bite to eat. Seth and Dean protested but the nurses insisted they needed to be rested before baby came home. Dean looked over at Seth who was driving knowing what he was about to say was going to anger him. "Sethie? I need to go see Hellena". Seth didn't reply, the only sign he had heard Dean was his sharp intake of breath. Dean persisted "Seth please. I need to know when she was born or she won't have a birthday! I need to get her to sign away her rights!" Taking a deep breath he finished "and I need to let her know what I think of her for what she did to our baby". It took a few minutes before Seth responded "I knew we would have to go face her. I'm not worried about seeing you and her together. I just don't think I can face her without doing bodily harm to her. I think you'd be better taking Rome with you". Dean smiled and placed his hand on seth's knee. He was so understanding. Dean could already tell that Seth loved his little girl as much as he did. Dean looked at Seth and said "I wanna call her lily. You know like the pretty flower? Lilies always make me smile". Laughing Seth replied "it works for me. Especially the Harry Potter reference…lily was Harry's mum and I will be lilies 'mum' in a way". Dean cracked up "seriously man! You just called yourself a mummy" and Seth just smiled back as he pulled into a mall parking lot.

"Lily Ambrose? It sounds good!" Seth smiled as he tucked into his burger. Dean grinned back "do we have time to go shopping? The doctor said she's coming home tomorrow and we have literally nothing for her!". Seth's face lite up " oh hell yeah! This is gonna be so much fun! We need nappies, wipes, clothes, a wee Moses basket…" Deans interrupted Seth "she's got a Moses basket!" And Seth whined "yeah but it was hellena's! God knows what's been in it!". Dean laughed and cried "fine! Whatever makes you happy". Seth leaned across and kissed Dean softly " you make me happy".

Several hours later Dean and Seth entered their home with everything a baby could possibly need. Seth had argued for the baby to sleep in their room with them but Dean had put his foot down and declared he wanted to paint her a nursery. Seth thought it was so sweet he immediately agreed. Baby lily was bringing out a new softer side to Dean and Seth was enjoying experiencing it. On the way home Dean had phoned Roman and asked him to come over as he needed his help. He didn't want to tell Roman down the phone as he knew the big Samoan would need convincing. Seth collapsed on the sofa moaning "I shouldn't have eaten that burger!" And Dean laughed "it was only a burger sethie! It's not like you eat them every day!". Seth whined "yeah but I'm bloated now! Look how fat I am!" And Dean slid over next to Seth "you are far from fat! Your beautiful! And I love every inch of you". Dean kissed Seth slowly and gently on the lips groaning into his mouth. His hand slid from seths face down over his chest to cup his manhood through his jeans. Seth pushed into deans hand, grinding against him. He reached around and holding deans hips pulled him closer. They both jumped apart when they heard Roman announce "if I filmed this I could make a fortune!". Dean grinned "your just jealous bro cos my lovers hung like a horse!" Seth's eyes shot wide at that and Roman laughed " Dean you are gonna have to learn to watch your mouth around the baby". Seth jumped up off the couch "lily, her names lily". "Lily Ambrose" Roman sounded it out "yeah I like it. So what the emergency? Nappy change?". Dean looked outraged "I'll have you know I'm a master nappy changer! No I need you to visit Hellena with me". Romans face turned to Seth who seemed to agree with Dean. "I don't think so man. You need to focus on Seth and that baby. Don't stir shit up with her!". Seth replied "we have to Rome. We don't know her date of birth or anything". Roman sighed "and Dean needs to get his anger out right?"

Dean smiled "actually this time it's Seth scared of what will happen if he goes". Seth hung his head "I wanna kill her. I never felt such anger before". Dean held him and whispered "it's okay at least your not doing anything about it". Roman smiled at them "okay you ready Dean? You gonna rest while we're gone Seth?" Seth grinned "nope I'm gonna make a start on the cot and clothes!". He looked so happy it warmed their hearts.

"Roman" Dean said quietly "you won't let me do anything stupid. Promise me. I can't lose my baby!" Roman placed his hand on deans shoulder "don't worry uce. I got you!".

They walked together up the driveway, deans hands tensed into fists. Roman could feel the anger radiating off Dean. Rubbing deans back he said "easy uce! We need to get lilies date of birth and stuff! You won't get that by beating the shit out of her!". Roman knocked the door loudly but they got no response. He knocked again slightly louder but still nothing. Dean peered through the window and saw what he expected from Hellena. The room was in disarray, needles strewn the floor, cigarette burns on the furniture but most tellingly a lit cigarette was still in the ashtray. "Someone's home" Dean told Roman and he tried the door which easily fell open in his hands. Roman took deans arm and pulled him back so he could go in first. Roman slowly entered the house. The smell of tobacco overpowered him and made him feel ill. The rooms was dark as sheets were thrown idly over the windows, obviously to stop police from seeing inside. Looking on the ground he saw the needles and felt a prang of pain in his heart for Dean. He knew what Dean had suffered as a child. He remembered Dean telling him how his mother had injected him as a child causing him to be temporarily paralysed whilst she allowed some client or worse her current boyfriend to molest him. It angered and pained Roman to think that Dean had been forced to watch himself endure the suffering and humiliation of being raped while unable to fight back. He had told Dean they could have shown him some mercy by knocking him out and Roman will never forget deans eerily calm reply "they needed me conscious to get me aroused". That would haunt him forever. Protectively taking deans hand he led him towards the grunting sounds coming from the far end of the hall. Roman knew full well it was sexual noises and prepared himself for what he was about to see. He made sure to keep Dean well behind him. He rounded the door into a lamp lit room and could clearly see two women on the bed pleasuring a man. One was obviously Hellena, the male Roman recognised as her boyfriend/pimp and the other woman….was deans mother!

A/N who saw that coming? What's gonna happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N this chapter is a bit harrowing and can be hard to read. It's all fictional so please if you are sensitive turn away now. Thanks and enjoy!

SURPRISE OF A LIFETIME CHAPTER FOUR

"Hi baby" Alisha Ambrose grinned across at her son wiping the juices from the side of her lips. Dean turned and walked from the room in silence while Roman stood staring at her. He knew dean's mother was braving out her embarrassment and he had no intention of making it any easier on her! "When your ready you and Hellena can join us in the living room, preferably dressed!" Roman scowled at them before turning and going to join Dean. Going into the living room he saw Dean pacing back and forth by the front door muttering incoherently to himself. "You alright uce?" Roman asked. Dean looked round at him "my mum Rome! My daughters mother is screwing lilies grandmother! They're fucking sick!". Roman walked over to Dean and pulling him to face Roman he asked "do you want to leave? I understand if you do". "NO! Dean declared firmly "I need answers for lilies sake and then I never have to see these bitches again!". Roman understood that. The smell of the house was getting to him. It made him want to throw up. Roman walked over to a couch and was about to sit when Dean ripped him away. Bending over Dean pulled a needle from between the couch cushions. Shocked by what Dean pulled out Roman muttered "yeah think I might just stand". Dean laughed. Roman was so shocked at these conditions but to Dean this was all he had ever known. This was his childhood. It was only when he moved in with Seth things changed. Seth kept a clean and tidy home. Living here with his mother Dean had always been on edge. If he wasn't living in fear of needles, police or violence, he was living in fear of being raped. At Seth's home everything was different. He could lay comfortably on the couch watching his favourite shows with no worries. He could actually sit at an actual dining table and have a proper meal, a homemade meal no less, with Seth and their friends! Dean had never had friends before he met Seth!

Alisha, Hellena and her boyfriend Mark fell into the room laughing maniacally. Mark slouched into a armchair and pulled Hellena by the waist onto one arm of the chair, while Alisha perched on the other arm. "So baby what can I do for you?" His mother purred. Dean stared at her in disgust. Growing up all he had ever wanted was acceptance and love from this woman and now looking at her Dean realised he didn't need her! Romans mother had pretty much taken him on as her own son. And as far as Dean was concerned she was! She loved him and included him in every family event. Hell when Dean first got together with Seth, he has issues from his childhood and Lisa Reigns was the only person he could confide in. "What the hell have you ever done for me? Hellena we need to talk" Dean growled. Hellena turned her gaze lazily towards Dean, her leg slung across his mothers lap. "I expected this you know but I'm not taking responsibility of that brat! Why don't you just have it adopted or leave it at a hospital entrance or something!". Dean stormed across the room and grabbed Hellena by the arm forcefully off mark's knee "it? It? You don't even know whether we have a girl or a boy do you? Have you no fucking decency?". Hellena tried to pull out of deans grasp but Dean suddenly released her and she fell on her ass on the filthy floor. "Have I no decency? Who the hell do you think you are Ambrose! It wasn't that long ago you were living in a house like this just like the rest of us! Hell its only 9months since you were fucking me against that very wall!". Roman was outraged at Hellena bringing up deans past. As far as he was concerned it was the past, Dean fought hard to leave it behind. Yet Dean simply surveyed the couch then sat warily down. "Hellena I don't care about any of that. I'm not here to argue. When did you have her?" Dean soothingly asked. Hellena sat on his knee curling towards him "it's a girl? Wow! You really care? Okay Dean I had her on Tuesday!". Dean stroked her hair as he asked "Tuesday morning?". Roman watched bewildered as Hellena ran her leg up deans as she giggled "don't know! I was drunk. When I came round she was laying there". Dean stood up dropping Hellena off his knee on the floor "that's all I needed to know" he snarled at her then turning on his heel he left, closely followed by Roman.

Seth was watching from the window as they pulled into the drive. As soon as Dean came through the door Seth ran into his arms and kissed him passionately. "How did it go? I been worried sick? Did Dean kill her?" Seth burst out. Roman laughed "hard to believe but Dean was as cool as ice whereas I was ready to slaughter all three of them!".

"all three?" Seth asked and Dean nodded "Hellena, her boy toy mark and my mum". Seth looked shocked and asked "what was she doing there?". Roman slumped down in a chair and groaned "to be crude? She was in a threesome with the other two! I swear I'll never forget that image!". Seth took hold of deans hands "baby I'm so sorry". Dean placed his hands either side of Seth's face and kissed him saying "it doesn't matter sethie it's in the past. But there's something I need to tell you…I had to trick Hellena into telling me lilies birth date by pretending I was interested in her! I swear Seth it was only for lily!". Seth pulled away and squealed "you got it? Well? How old is our little girl?". Dean grinned "four days old. She was born sometime Tuesday. Hellena was passed out so hasn't a clue when on Tuesday. You really don't mind what I did?". Seth held Dean tight and whispered "last time I wanted to chop your balls off! This time you did it for our family so I'm tempted to suck them". Roman shot up "whoa I think that's my cue to leave!". Seth turned "you sure? I made a pie for dinner?" But Roman smiled "no thanks Seth. I better get home. I promised joelle I'd help her with her school project". Grinning Seth said "we have all this ahead of us!" And Roman smirked "don't let Dean or lily will be going to school with papier-mâché tits!".

Dean grabbed Roman by his long hair and shoved him out the door as the large Samoan snorted out his laughter.

Laying on the couch finishing off their shepherds pie Dean and Seth felt very contented. "So her birthday is 8th August then?" Seth asked. Dean groaned as he was extremely full and groaned out "yup". Seth put his plate down on the coffee table and laying back scoured deans face for any sign of emotion. Dean noticing asked Seth "what's wrong?". Seth pulled Dean back to lay between his firm thighs asked Dean "what was it like? Being back in that environment I mean". He stroked deans hair to soothe him as Dean replied "I'm not sure how to explain it. I felt…I felt happy! For the first time ever I felt like my past was the past! I looked at Alisha and it dawned on me, she's not my mum. Lisa is my mum. Just like you'll be lilies parent. It truly felt like I've pulled myself out of all that and I honestly can say I feel like I deserve it now. I never told you before sethie but I never felt I deserved any of this. I guess that's one of the reasons I kept fucking up. Cos I expected this to fall apart and now…I see a future for us!". Turning his face up towards Seth, Dean kissed him lightly on the lips "lily comes home tomorrow. Hope about we make the most of our last night alone" Dean whispered against Seth's mouth. Dean got up leaning accidentally on Seth's crotch and Seth groaned "thought you wanted to make love? We can't if you damage the goods!". They walked up the stairs Seth rubbing deans ass from behind. Seth knew Dean needed to get out his stress and aggression and he was happy to help Dean. He just wanted Dean to be at peace and relaxed when lily came home tomorrow. As he entered the bedroom Seth peeled off his shirt taking Dean in his arms from behind pressing his chest against deans back. He slipped his hand under deans vest and ran his calloused hands over deans smooth skin of his stomach. Seth opened the buttons on deans jeans and slid his hand inside and under the boxers to caress deans manhood. Deans head fell back against Seth's shoulder as he groaned at the intense feelings in his groin shooting up through his torso and through his body. Seth could feel the pre cum on the tip of deans cock and he couldn't contain himself. He had to fast Dean, he was desperate. A sudden thought occurred to Seth "Dean you didn't fuck Hellena today did you?" And Dean groaned "what?". Seth asked "did you get it on with Hellena?". Understanding what Seth meant he said "I thought you said you understood" and Seth groaned "yeah I do, I just don't wanna taste her when I'm pleasuring you". Dean grinned and kissed Seth "I only let her sit on my knee. I didn't even kiss her. No one but you will ever touch me again". Seth passionately kissed Dean as tears ran slowly down his eyes. He truly felt this was the beginning of a new phase for them. Dean ran his hands over Seth's firm tight abs, feeling just how taut they were. He always admired Seth's work out motivation and loved to touch the results. Especially his tight, perky hips. Seth had a perfect ass and Dean loved nothing more than to grasp it as he entered Seth fully. "What you thinking about deano?" Seth asked. "Hmm what's wrong?" Dean replied in a wanton tone and Seth grinned "just wondering what caused that huge erection to pop up so suddenly". Dean laughed "actually it was this" he said as he slapped Seth's ass and grasped the hips firmly. Dean pulled Seth close and ground his pelvis against Seth's as he peeled his own vest off. Stepping away slightly Dean pushed off his already open jeans and boxers and bending over to pull them off his feet he wiggled his ass directly at Seth. Seth reached out and ran his hand over deans hips and between his legs feeling his already tense balls. "Enjoying yourself?" Dean teased. Turning on his knees Dean took Seth's tight jeans by the waistband and grabbed Seth through his crotch. Seth groaned and tried to moved but Dean held him firm. He flicked open the button and pulled down the zip. He pulled down the jeans tauntingly slowly, holding Seth's gaze. As Seth's member sprang free Dean leant forward and gave it a long slow lick. He took Seth in his hand and slowly but firmly began to masturbate Seth. Seth was panting heavily. This was not what he expected. He expected to be thrown on the bed and fucked but this was different. For the first time ever Dean was making love to Seth. He pulled Dean up and kissed him on the lips muttering "I love you deano". Dean lay Seth down on the bed and crawling over him he whispered to Seth "I love you too future Mr Seth Ambrose". Seth pulled back shocked. "Are you serious?" He gasped and Dean smiled "absolutely. We belong together. What do you say?". Seth smiled sadly "Dean I really love you and want nothing more than to be your husband, I just think it's not the right time. Things are moving too fast. We just got a baby! And I don't wanna hurt you but it's not so long ago you cheated on me. Ask me again baby, when we've had time". Deans face fell but he had to admit he understood. Seth had been exceptionally understanding and it was a miracle he was still here so Dean promised himself he would do whatever it took to make Seth happy and want for nothing. He kissed Seth and said "you can bet on it" and he ground against Seth before reaching over Seth to get the lube from the bedside locker. Dean stroked Seth's face and quietly asked "you wanna top?". He knew Seth loved to enter Dean. Seth was so submissive in his daily life that he enjoyed the few times he got to be dominant with Dean in the bedroom. Dean pushed his butt up in the air and rested on his arm whilst Seth rubbed his crack and testicles. He groaned as Seth expected knowing Dean loved his balls played with. Squeezing some of the cold lube into deans crack Seth grinned as Dean clenched his hips. Using his forefinger Seth rubbed the liquid around deans hole. Seth stroked deans cock to relax him so it was easier to press his finger into deans ass. He slipped it easily in and out of Dean before adding a second finger. Dean growled at the intrusion but pushed back on Seth's fingers wanting deeper penetration. Seth grabbed deans hips to control his movement and frustrated at the loss of sensation on his cock Dean began grinding his member against the fabric of the duvet. Seth placed his penis at deans entrance and slowly pushed himself in before holding still to let Dean adjust. Dean nodded slowly to show Seth he was ready and grasping deans hips Seth began to thrust painfully slowly in and out of him. Every time Seth hit deans prostrate he let out a wanton moan of hunger and need. Dean was already holding back fiercely. He was desperate to cum as was Seth but they wanted this to last. Seth feeling he couldn't hold back much longer started to speed up his thrusts. Holding Dean around the stomach to steady him with one hand and with the other he massaged deans cock. Crying out Dean came in Seth's hand and over the bed covers. Seth laughed as he thrust a few more times into his lover before cumming inside him. Seth's juices flowed down deans legs as Seth lavishly licked it off. Dean turned on the bed and pulled Seth alongside him. Curled up against each other Dean said "I'm always gonna love you Seth! Forever!".

"Who the fuck does he think he is!" Hellena declared at the top of her lungs. "I know sweetie you're the best he's ever had, obviously excepting me!" Alisha Ambrose soothed.

Giggling Hellena said "he's got a huge cock hasn't he? Was it always that big?" And Alisha shrugged her shoulders "nah not always only since he hit puberty. He's an ungrateful little bastard. I mean I taught him everything he knows about sex". Mark strode into the room with a scowl on his face "okay so we have a problem! That baby you gave away…it was a girl". Hellena cringed "so what? It was noisy and annoying!". Mark slapped her with a open hand across the face as he growled "that was a potential fortune you gave away! We could have made money out of her when she hit her teens!". Outraged Hellena shot up off the ground and screamed at him "you are not selling that child for sex! I won't let you!". Cackling Alisha laughed "you didn't have any objections when you found out I did it to Dean! Hell we were just joking about it". Hellena shot around "she's my daughter and I won't be a part of it!". Mark stalked intimidatingly towards her and grabbing her by the throat growled "you'll be a part of it if you like breathing bitch!". Alisha pulled his hand away and soothed "mark no need for that! She forgets I am the grandmother. I have rights too. So what's it gonna be Hellena? Either way this is gonna happen! Are you in or out?".

What's Hellena gonna do? Will she warn Dean? Will she stay with Mark and Alisha? Please keep the reviews coming. I absolutely love them! Thanks for reading everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise of a lifetime chapter 5.

She felt weak. She felt numb. It was as though every emotion had been drained out of her. Mark had not taken her reaction to his plan lightly and he had punished her violently. There were bruises all around her upper thighs and breasts. She had begged him, screamed at him to stop but Mark had relentlessly raped her. As she lay on the bed still dressed in her black lace torn bra and thong Hellena felt every sharp twang of pain throbbing through her vagina. Not for the first time she wished she would simply pass away laying here. How had her life come to this? She loved Dean. She had no issue admitting that or even admitting she got with Mark out of revenge for Dean going back to Seth. If only he wasn't gay. They could have been a perfect family she thought. She hadn't shed a tear, not in a very long time. She had almost become hardened to the pain of life. She shuddered when she heard the door to her darkened room burst open too afraid to even open her eyes. She squinted her eyes tight when the harsh light was flicked on and she heard marks gravelly voice say "it's an extra £20 without protection". The man with him whimpered "yeah I want that! And I can do anything?" Mark replied "for the full £120 yeah she's all yours"! Hellena cringed when she heard that. She knew when men wanted the whole package that was never good for her. Mark growled at her "ok honey, time to work. Whatever this gentleman wants". Inwardly Hellena laughed at that. No gentleman would do this! Then again no lady would be prostituting herself. She sat slowly up and smiled at the man. He was tall and balding and his mouth was already drooling at the sides. Sliding off the bed she walked over to him and took off his t-shirt without ceremony. She wanted this over as soon as possible. His chest was covered in hair and there was sweat spread across his torso. The man reached around and took off her bra. Usually Hellena would have done a striptease for her client but today she really felt sick with him near her. As she pulled off his trousers and boxers an idea formed in her head. She may be stuck in this vile situation but that didn't mean she couldn't do the right thing by her baby. Obviously she wasn't going to be able to stop marks plan without ending up dead in a ditch somewhere. Her racing mind was stopped when the client shoved her down on her knees and forced his cock in her face. He wasn't a small man by any means and Hellena struggled to take him in her mouth. Her face cringed as she tasted salt and sweat off his manhood. The salt reacting with her throat was making her reflux work and she almost vomited. She wrapped her lips around his cock and made sure not to let him touch her tongue as she repeatedly rubbed him with her lips followed by her fist. He pulled her up by the hair and grabbing the back of her head tried to force her to kiss him, Hellena automatically pulled back, an idea struck her. "That's £20 extra! It's a extra risk for me". She had no clue where that came from and immediately prayed Mark hadn't heard her but she felt an immediate boost within her soul. As he desperately nodded his head. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. She grabbed his ass and clenched hard. He slapped her ass as hard as he could and Hellena involuntarily screamed out loud. He was beginning to get cocky now. He grabbed her by the back of her head and slammed her face first into the pillow. She smacked the side of her head on the headboard as she went down only to land in the pillow which began to suffocate her from the force of his hand on her head. She tried to call out for Mark but could barely breath in the pillow so she banged her hand on the headboard repeatedly. Mark burst through the door and the man jumped off her instantly. "Hellena?" He asked and she panted out "I couldn't breath, I was suffocating!". Mark groaned "some dudes are into that!". Hellena yelled "I don't intent to die" and the guy shot around and growled "for what I'm paying you should sit there and shut up". Realising the client could at any moment reveal she had demanded extra money Hellena decided to let it go. Mark looked to her for confirmation and she nodded so he left. The guy must have been shaken by Hellena summoning Mark as he quickly spread her legs and leaning over her thrust violently into her. Her bruised and sore vagina contracted from the sharp intense pain. Taking this for arousal the client proceeded to thrust over and over repeatedly into her. Hellena silently cried to herself, she knew he wouldn't last long and was relieved when he grunted out his orgasm. Taking his lead Hellena started faking her own orgasm before falling back pretending exhaustion. As the behemoth male gets off Hellena he grunts out "that was fucking amazing" and going into his trouser pocket takes out a £50 and hands it to her "here take this instead of the twenty! You earned it and yeah I like it rough but I'd never have hurt you". Seeing an opportunity at her hands Hellena got up and smiled at him "not at all. I really enjoyed myself. If you ever feel like a repeat here's my private number…ill do you cheaper than Mark charges but only because you were so fucking good!" And she handed him a slip of paper. She knew she was taking a risk, the guy could tell Mark but her plan was risky. Slipping on a robe she took him by the hand and showed her client to the door making sure to kiss him before closing the door. Mark looked up from the couch where he was laying with a naked Alisha on his knee sharing a joint and asked "what's that about? Thought you didn't like him". Hellena pulled a wry smile and said "ensuring he comes back" and kissed Mark before heading back in the bedroom. She sat down on the bed staring at the fifty pound note in her hands. An idea had formed in her head. She went to her underwear drawer and pulling out a bra tore the inside of the cup to where the padding was kept. She quickly slipped the money inside and folded the bra up again. She just had to remember not to wear that one around Mark. Smiling to herself picked up some clean panties and a bra and went into the bathroom to clean up. As she walked through the living room she heard Mark grunting as he thrust into Alisha. At first she would have felt insanely jealous of marks attention for Alisha but now, now she felt different. She felt she deserved more. Maybe not better but more. She had no disillusion about what she was. She was a druggie prostitute. That didn't mean she was a bad person. She made bad decisions but the best decision she ever made was leaving that baby on dean's doorstep. Dean was rough, angry and could get aggressive but he was also loving, protective and his boyfriend Seth was an amazing influence. Hellena knew they would raise her daughter well yet it pained her to know she would never see that baby again. As she stepped into the freezing shower she realised Mark hadn't paid the bills again. Sighing she had a quick shower then got out and sat on the toilet. This was the clearest she had thought in a long time! Long may it last.

Seth wondered around the living room with baby lily in his arms. "And this is your baby swing lily…wanna try your swing lily?". Dean was laughing at Seth's baby voice but Seth didn't care. He was in his element. He sat gently down on the couch with lily in his arms and sighed "could this be more perfect Dean?". Walking over and slouching down beside Seth Dean replied "no sethie. Right now I'm in heaven. Ooh what if we got a dog?". Seth's eyes shot up "are you seriously crazy? Not with a tiny baby. Two days ago you had no responsibility and today you want it all? Dean let's take baby steps. Enjoy lily for a bit". Reaching out his arms for his baby daughter Dean adjusted his position to give her comfort and support. He was really learning fast. It had taken him half an hour to ensure the baby seat was properly fastened as he was so worried. He was ready to phone Roman to come and check when a passing doctor at the hospital offered to check it for them. Seth had been thoroughly amused as Dean threw question after question at the poor doctor. He was particularly amused to discover the doctor in question was a NEUROLOGIST and his only knowledge about babies came from being a father himself. Lily lay in her fathers arms gazing up. Dean had declared she was gazing at him but Seth debated that. Having read multiple magazines over the past few days Seth suggested that lily was too young to see yet. Either way they both loved the idea she saw them. Seth slid his arms around Dean from behind and kissed his cheek before whispering "I love you deano". At that moment the world seemed to be at peace for Dean. He knew that in a few weeks time they had to return to WWE as Stephanie had given them both paternity leave but for now he just wanted to think about how perfect his life had turned out.

Mark stalked across the bedroom furious that Hellena had again refused him sex. He didn't love the bitch but he liked variety and Alisha became too clingy if he let her too close. He had no problem forcing her again like last night but he had noticed a change in her and it worried him. He knew that if he forced her again tonight it could ruin his plans and he could even lose her. She was a useless annoying bitch but she still made him money so he couldn't afford to lose her. Since he had been touting Alisha for sex as well many clients had enquirer about threesomes but Hellena put her foot down. Maybe he just needed to handle her gently. He had caught her earlier in the day in the bathroom washing her clothes in the bath something she never bothered with. She was usually to high to care. She claimed she could earn higher pay if she looked better for the clients. Her excuse was they would need the money to fight Dean for the brat. It pleased him that she was finally on board with the plan but he had to keep her that way. She had even suggested she take on more jobs in the clients homes for more money, she had refused to do this before on the grounds it was dangerous. Marks senses were working overdrive. He could see she obviously wanted the baby back but when they got her would she let him hire out the baby?

Standing by the oven Lisa Anoa'I sighed with relief as she finished her fifth batch of cupcakes. They were holding a party for Dean and Seth the next day for their new baby. Lisa had spent most of the day baking as Matt and Sika decorated the garden. They had left a few moments ago to go to the garden centre for a few more items and Lisa planned to rest while they were gone. She slumped down in her recliner chair in their conservatory looking out over the beach, the cool salty breeze rolling over her face. Behind her she heard the front door click closed and a voice whisper from behind her "are you alone?" Jumping up out of her chair Lisa's eyes scoured the area around her. "Who is that?" She yelled "my husbands home and my son!". The voice whispered again "I just saw them leave. I'm not here to hurt you". Lisa gripped the back of her chair as a shadow came around the corner of the glass door and her face went white with shock when she saw the face of her trespasser.

A/N. Who the heck is it? I know it's a short chapter and I apologise but I'm really unwell right now. Hopefully I'll have more soon. Enjoy and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise of a lifetime chapter six

"What the hell do you want!" Lisa Anoa'I growled her voice so alike her sons. Alisha Ambrose stepped towards her a look of pure disgust on her face as she declared "I want you to leave my son alone". Lisa laughed sarcastically "your son? What the hell kind of mother do you think you were? I raised that boy! I made him a man". Grinning maniacally Alisha laughed "actually I made him a man…over and over again!". Lisa fell back in horror. She couldn't believe this woman. How could anyone boast or joke about sexually abusing their own son. She had to be crazy. "Get out of my house. I have nothing to say to you" Lisa spat at her. A voice came from behind Alisha grumbling "maybe you've nothing to say to her but what about me?" Mark sauntered into the room stalking straight up to Lisa backing her against the wall. "Don't….don't touch me!" Lisa stuttered. Mark grabbed her by the throat "here's what your going to do. Your going to tell Ambrose you will never accept his child! You will convince him to give her back to Hellena. Tell him it will ruin his life! That Seth will leave him". Lisa shook her head in his hand "no! Never!". Mark punched her in the stomach forcing her to buckle over in pain. "I don't care if you kill me, I'm not doing it!" Lisa screamed at him. "Oh really?" Mark growled angrily. He slapped her open handed across the face knocking her to the ground where he began kicking her violently in the stomach and head. As blood began pouring from the older woman's mouth Alisha pulled him off Lisa yelling "they're back! We gotta go!". As Alisha headed for the back door Mark leaned down over Lisa and whispered "I'll be back" and licked across her lips. He ran out the back door following Alisha as Lisa lay in a pile shaking and crying.

Roman laughed as Dean tried to stop baby lily crying by making faces at her. He had never seen Dean having so much fun doing something so innocent. Deans idea of fun usually meant pushing the line or ending up arrested. He could definitely see a positive chance in his little bro since Dean became a father. His mobile rang in his pocket and Roman pulled it out, seeing it was his father Roman answered "dad you gotta see this! Deans gone soft! He's become a wuss!". Dean yelled down the phone "have not, I'm just showing your son how to be a dad!". At the sound of his father Sika sobbing down the phone Roman silenced Dean with his finger and said "dad what's wrong?". Sika stuttered and tried to talk but he kept hiccuping and crying so Romans brother Matt took the phone. "Ro? It's mum. She's been assaulted. We are at the hospital. We need you and Dean down here. It's not good". Roman stood up angrily "assaulted? By who?" Dean raced over "who's assaulted?". Roman again silenced him. Matt told Roman they didn't know. She hadn't spoken since they found her. Lisa had gone into total shock. Roman said "we are on our way right now" before he could hang up Matt stopped him "Ro? Mum is in very bad condition. Just to prepare you. She's in a medical coma. They said it would protect her brain. It had swollen from being kicked or beaten". Gripping the phone tightly Roman thanked his brother before relaying the details to Dean who was holding lily. As Dean got angrier the baby sensing his anger cried distressed. They got Seth down from his shower to watch lily and set off in silence for the hospital both fearing the worst but too frightened to admit it out loud. They felt if they didn't say it then maybe it wouldn't become reality.

Walking into the hospitals intensive care ward Dean and Roman felt a sense of foreboding. Matt had warned them she wasn't in good shape. Taking a deep breath Dean took a step through the door and inhaled as he saw the woman he loved as a mother laying still hooked up to many machines. Her face was gaunt and greying except for the bruises scattered across her face. Whoever had attacked her hadn't held back. Dean could barely hide his anger as his fists clenched by his side. Roman took his brother Matt in his arms and they both cried. Their three sisters sat at the bottom of the bed on seats sobbing quietly to themselves. Dean went over to Sika and putting an arm around his shoulder asked how Lisa was. "We don't know yet. They can't tell how badly her brain has been damaged or if it will recover. They told us…they said if she is bleeding in her brain she may not ever wake up" Sika sobbed out. Dean stood up "come on dad! This is mum we are talking about! Do you even realise how strong she had to be to deal with us all! Nothing can kill her! She's the leader of this family, she holds us together!". Sika nodded his head. He knew this was true but he was lisa's protector and he had failed her.

There was a quiet rap on the door and the doctor walked silently into the room. He asked to speak to the family members privately and Sika said "we are all family". So the doctor closed the door and walking over to the bed said "well we have got the results back from Mrs Anoa'Is brain scan. We found some bruising around her petuatary gland and a small amount of bleeding. On the positive side I can pretty much assure you she will wake up however I cannot tell until she wakes how bad the damage will be". Roman asked "but there's gonna be damage?" And the doctor replied "we can't tell. Every patient responds differently. Some patients fight hard and come out with minimal consequences, others give up on life. Basically what I'm saying is it comes down to how your mothers mentality to fight is and how well her body reacts to treatment". Sika thanked the doctor and taking his wife's hand he spoke firmly to her "my love, you need to waken up. You need to fight this. Your children need you. I need you. I am lost without you…" He broke off crying. Dean took up her hand and continued "lily and jo jo need their grandma in their life. Ma you taught me everything I know about being a parent but I can't do it alone. I need you here to help me". He leaned down and kissed her cheek holding on to her body.

Seth nursed baby lily as she sucked the bottle. She had been very fidgety since Dean had left but Seth was doing his best to calm her. Dean had phoned saying he was staying at the hospital with the family for a while and updated Seth on lisa's condition. Seth understood how Dean felt and understood him staying at the hospital although whilst baby lily slept Seth got to thinking and it occurred to him that they would need a permanent babysitter for lily for when they went back to work. He obviously couldn't bother Dean with that right now he decided. He had to be there for Dean and he would be. He heard the back door click and assuming it was Dean he called out "what do you want for dinner babe?". He was stunned to see a gaunt bruised Hellena hesitantly standing in the doorway. He went to stand up to confront her but Hellena stopped him "no please. I will only be here a moment. I promise. How is Lisa?". At that Seth stood and placed lily in her basket before growling at Hellena "so it was you!". "No! I didn't! It was Mark and deans mum! I found out a hour ago when Mark came home with a bruised hand boasting about it all" Hellena cried out. Seth asked gruffly "so why are you here? Don't act like you care!". Hellena looked down at her hands as tears formed in here eyes "my life is fucked up. My life is a living hell. I won't allow the same thing to happen to that little girl" she signalled towards lily. Seth bristled at the suggestion "Dean and I would never do that to OUR daughter". Hellena came closer to him pleading "that's why I'm here Seth! They want the baby. They want to use her the same way Alisha did with Dean! Please Seth I can't allow that to happen!". Seth sank down into the chair eyeing Hellena warily. "Why are you telling me this? Why have you suddenly turned a new leaf?" And Hellena laughed sarcastically "this isn't about me! Everyone always seen me as this bad cruel woman just because I prostitute and do drugs. How am I any different from Dean? He has a bad childhood and turns to drugs. I had exactly the same yet I get judged for it. If I was a bad person would I have given Dean the baby? No! If I was a bad person I wouldn't have even had her. I don't mean to hurt you Seth but you'll never know what it's like. Giving birth to this beautiful little girl who is the image of her father. The man I loved. Yes I loved Dean too. Yet knowing I couldn't keep her. Knowing she deserved more". Hellena broke down tears streaming in floods down her cheeks. Seth felt for her and told her "have you eaten? You take a shower and I will prepare something". Hellena cried out "no! I can't! If Mark suspects I've been here….god knows what he will do to me. I just came to warn you. They plan to use Alisha's grandparents rights to get her. Please look after her". Seth realised the risk she was taking and thanked her before asking if she wanted to see lily. Hellena looked surprised and nodded shyly. She sat on the couch as Seth placed baby lily in her arms. Her eyes watered again as the tiny fingers curled around her own. A flash erupted as Seth took a picture of the pair. "What was that for?" Hellena asked and Seth smiled "so you can have a reminder of her. I will leave it in our mail box next Wednesday morning so you can grab it without drawing attention to yourself". Hellena got up and passing lily to Seth hugged him and left before she broke down in tears again.

A/N wow what an emotional chapter. What do you guys think?


	7. Chapter 7

Surprise of a lifetime chapter seven

When Seth told Dean what he had been told by Hellena, Dean was furious at first. It took him a while to calm down. He had sat in baby lilies nursery rocking her to sleep and he was surprised to find holding his infant daughter calmed his spirit. It also brought out his inner protective side. He was determined to protect his family at all costs. So when lily finally dozed off Dean called Seth into the bedroom next door to lily. Sitting on the bed Dean summoned Seth over to sit down too. Seth expected Dean to be angry and was slightly taken back when Dean seemed serenely calm. It worried him as he didn't know what to expect. So sitting down Seth turned to face Dean and took his hand. Dean started out quietly "I think we need to hire someone to constantly be with lily. Like a nanny". Seth took a moment to reply "you really don't like being around people. How would you cope with a stranger in our home?". Dean protested "for the sake of Lily's safety I will cope. We can give the nanny a special room…preferably away from our room". Seth laughed "so no plans to give up on our sex life!" Deans smiled "well yeah there is that too". Getting up and walking towards the window Dean looked out as he said "it's necessary sethie. We need someone to watch lily as we wrestle and do events. Besides it won't hurt having a female influence around her". Seth grinned "babe you've changed. Lily has truly changed you. In a amazing way. You're a wonderful dad". Dean wasn't listening. Something outside the window had caught his eye. A small gaunt figure creeping warily up the path towards their house. As they drew closer Dean strained his eyes to see the person under a beanie hat and torn jeans. He could tell it was a woman from the way she walked but she was obviously being extremely cautious. She was watching all around her fearful of being noticed. She crept towards their mailbox and looking around reached inside, quickly grabbed the contents and lowering her head walked on. Dean, confused by these events, raced down the stairs and out the front door. As he banged the door open in his hurry the woman panicked took flight and ran up the road, Dean hot on her heels. He easily caught her and pinned her against the bush covered wall surrounding their home. She struggled quietly moaning "please just let me go. Please". Pulling back the beanie hat Dean found himself looking into the eyes of his baby's mother, Hellena. He snatched the envelope from her hand and was shocked to find a picture of Hellena with baby lily. "Seth…Seth took it for me" she stuttered. Hellena knew from deans past how violent he could get when those he loved were threatened. Glancing back to the house Dean saw Seth standing by the front door a look of concern on his face. He grabbed Hellena by the arm and marched her back to the house. Seth quickly followed them inside and once in the safety of their home Dean asked Seth what was going on. Seth rocking lily explained that it was Hellena that had warned him about Mark and his mothers plans. He told Dean he felt sorry for Hellena as she was trapped and really she was in the same position as Dean had been born into except she hadn't had the power and strength to escape. Dean walked over to Hellena who was shaking with fear and hugged her tightly "thank you so much for helping us". Hellena was taken back by deans reaction and comforted by his reaction she broke down in tears. "You've changed Dean. You've matured" she sobbed. Smiling Dean replied "you're the second person to tell me that today! Have you eaten?". Hellena shook her head "I have to go. Mark will wonder where I am. I can have him knowing I told you or you are all at risk". Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out twenty dollars, handing it to Hellena he said "when you get back tell him you were were doing tricks to earn money. He won't get mad when he sees cash". With that Dean walked into the kitchen, pulled out some scones and heated up some stew. Seth asked Hellena to sit down and placed the now sleeping baby in her arms. When the dinner was ready Seth gently placed baby lily in her basket and took Hellena over to the table. Her stomach rumbled loudly as she smelled the wonderful aroma. "How long is it since you ate?" Seth asked. Lowering her head Hellena muttered "I had a biscuit last night". Dean and Seth exchanged sympathetic looks as she tucked hungrily into her meal. After only a few mouthfuls Hellena was struggling as her body had become accustomed to her starved state. Knowing this would be the last meal she would get for a while Hellena forced herself to continue even as she felt the bile rising in her throat. Although both Dean and Seth tried distracting her by trying to talk to her about lily, Hellena's stomach eventually gave up and she vomited over the floor. Her eyes watered with the effort of heaving as Seth soothed her."I should go" she smiled at him "thank you both so much for everything….can I please keep the picture Dean?". Dean handed her over the picture and grimly growled "I'm not happy about you going back there. It's dangerous". Sighing she replied "it was my choice now I have to live with it". Seth quickly said "that's the thing! You don't. You can choose to change your life now. Get out of everything. The prostitution and the drugs!". Hellena proudly stuck her chest out as she stated "I'm off the drugs! I weaned myself off them. Mark still thinks I'm doing them as I empty the stuff down the toilet and throw the empty syringe in the sink. Because I'm moody and grumpy he assumes it's the drugs". Dean smiled and told her "I'm proud of you sweetie. I'm so happy for you. Come and see this…" As he led her up the stairs into the spare bedroom. "What am I looking for" Hellena asked but just as she finished she was pushed into the room, the door slammed and locked behind her.

Finally the banging and screaming had stopped from the spare room. Hellena had been crying hysterically as she fought to get out of the room. Eventually she gave up and fell asleep on the floor by the bedroom door. Dean crept into the room and laid her out on the bed Covering her with a light sheet. He debated whether to change her into a clean t-shirt but decided against out of respect for Seth. Instead he got her a wash bag filled with shampoo and soap and left it on her bedside locker along with a glass of water, toothpaste and a toothbrush.

"What the hell are you thinking? Marks gonna kill her!" Seth spat out at Dean. He had just fed the baby and put her down for a nap. Dean replied coolly "Mark would eventually kill her anyway. Did you see the black eye? Her wrist was pure purple! He's abusing her! I admit I was furious when I found her with my so called mother but she gave us warning about marks plan. She put herself at risk for baby lily. You were right Seth. She is a victim too. I want to help her. Get her a better future". Seth held Dean close and grinned "you've gone soft Ambrose!". He slid his arms around deans waist and pulled him tightly against him. Dean grasped seths hips tightly "she was so tired I bet she'll be asleep a few hours a least" he said with a sly smile. "You read my mind" Seth groaned as Dean was pulling him close and grinding against him. Dean reached down and slipped his hand into seths shorts, smiling when he realised Seth wasn't wearing his usual boxers, he held seths manhood firmly and began to massage it between his fingers. Seth groaned as Dean caressed him gently. Dean began kissing down seths neck as he whispered "I love you" against his skin. Seth reached across to run his fingers through deans hair as he found himself unsteady from the reactions Dean was sending through his body. Shivers shot down his back as he felt deans hand slid between his strong thighs to cup his already full balls. Seth anxiously needing to touch Dean grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over deans head to reveal his beautifully pale skin and tiny waist with its small splattering of hair across his pecs. Grinning Seth tweaked deans nipples knowing it would drive the younger man insane. Deans eyes closed as his head fell back so Seth leant down and began licking the tips as he struggled to undo deans jeans. He groaned as his huge erection sprung free from his boxers. Seth licked his lips at the sight. He badly wanted Dean inside him but he wanted to ensure Dean got his pleasure first. Lowering himself down to his knees Seth took Dean in his mouth. He sucked gently on the vast length before blowing tenderly on its tip. Dean was unconsciously pushing forward into seths mouth as Seth increased his pace. Cum began to flow freely from from the tip. Seth lapped up every drop with glee. As Dean became increasingly close to cumming he pulled out of seths mouth and bent his lover over the couch. Seth was kneeling across the cushions with his ass fully available to Dean who panted as he got the lube from the medicine cabinet. His erection bounced with every step making Seth long to taste it. He moaned as Dean rubbed the cold liquid gel over his perk hole. Dean kissed down his neck to sooth him as he rubbed the lube around the hole, making sure Seth was fully covered. Dean gently lifted his cock and rubbed it around seths ass teasing him with it as Seth cried out "fuck Dean hurry". Seths cock was extremely wet so he reached down and tugged on it. Dean slipped his finger slowly into seths tight ass, his other hand rubbing seths firm butt cheek. Leaning across seths back he whispered "soft or hard?" And Seth grunted out "hard! Hard!". So wiggling his finger around into Seth, Dean pulled back and slapped Seth hard on the butt cheek. Seth cried out in agony as Dean repeatedly smacked him with full force. His cheek was red and burning from the pain so he bit into the cushion to stop himself from screaming. Dean reached around and taking seths cock from him took over stroking it with hard and vicious strokes. Seth was panting hard, struggling to breathe. He loved when Dean got aggressive with him intimately and was in heaven right now. Dean turned Seth over onto his back on the carpet and lifting his legs pushed his cock aggressively into Seth who helped in shock. Without waiting Dean immediately took to thrusting over and over into Seth who vibrated with every thrust. Dean leant forward and grabbing seths jaw between his hands kissed Seth hard demanding his lips as his tongue desperately sought out seths. With seths face firmly in place deans hand went back to servicing seths cock as he pumped faster and faster feeling his climax coming closer. Panting loudly Seth gripped deans arms as he shot cum all over deans stomach and his own. Seths body climaxing began to squeeze deans cock and he was quick to follow spurting his seed deep inside Seth. As their breath calmed down Dean lay next to Seth their naked body's still pressed together, Dean whispered to Seth "thank you for staying with me. I know I got a load of baggage and crap but babe I honestly couldn't live without you". Seth smiled as he kissed Dean saying "your worth it".


	8. Chapter 8

_**SURPRISE OF A LIFETIME...CHAPTER EIGHT**_

"Dean? Dean?" she called. She had been locked in the room for what seemed like forever. She knew she had fallen asleep from exhaustion after crying and screaming through the door. She had been scared and in panic had kicked and hit out at the door. Now she was much calmer. While she slept someone had slipped a tray of food and juice into her room along with a paracetamol tablet. They obviously didn't mean her any harm as they were taking such good care of her.

She dreaded to think what was happening at home. Had mark realised she wasn't coming back yet? Had he come around to confront dean or did he even suspect she was at dean's. Still no reply came from downstairs. Was anyone even home? Had they left her here alone? She walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge. She had to admit they had great decorating skills. The wall behind the bed was covered by red and black flowered silky wallpaper. The rest of the walls were painted a peachy cream. They had large windows framed by white lace curtains. Helena smiled when she thought on how far dean had come from the shed they had stayed in when they first ran away together. It was quite literally a shed they broke into at the bottom of a garden. To them it had been heaven to have a place to themselves. She missed those days. She was happy for dean deep in her heart but she had to admit she still loved him and just wanted him back. Helena, dean and baby lily! They would make such a happy family together.

Dean closed the door as he entered the house his hands filled with shopping bags. Going straight into the kitchen he dropped the bags on the oak table in the centre of the room. Crossing the kitchen to the sink he reached for a glass from the shelf and filled it with water. It was hotter than he had expected outside. When he had decided to walk to the shop on such a sunny day he put on a jacket in-case of rain and came home covered in sweat from the stifling heat. Hearing footsteps coming from the hallway he turned to see Seth standing in the doorway, baby lily tucked neatly against his bare chest sleeping soundly. Dean grinned at him and admitted "okay! Okay! You were right! It was too hot for a jacket!". Seth laughed and went over to kiss him "told ya sweet cheeks. She's awake by the way". Dean turned back to the sink to place his glass in replying "who? Helena?" Seth nodded "yeah. I think it might be an idea for you to go up and talk to her".

Slipping the key in the lock Dean called in "Helena?". He opened the door half expecting Helena to jump out at him. He was surprised to find her laying quietly on the bed looking out the window. "there's a beautiful view from this room. Really gorgeous" she stated as dean walked across. Sitting on the edge of the bed dean replied "yeah Seth and I wanted something by the beach. Its great for morning runs and will be amazing for lily when she gets older". Helena smiled as she imagined a little sandy haired girl with huge blue eyes digging holes in the sand with her father, Dean, who was amusing her by pretending to dig like a dog using his hands as paws. She giggled as she watched dean shake his head like a angry dog while barking. Laughing dean bent over to kiss the person laying in the deep hole they had dug. To her joy Helena found it was herself in the hole being passionately kissed by Dean.

"you okay?" Dean asked shaking her out of her daydream. Smiling she whispered "just imagining what lily will look like when she's older" and she left it at that. She knew Dean wouldn't want to hear that she was picturing them together as a couple. Getting up and walking over to the window Dean laughed "Seth has all these big plans for Lily. He wants to teach her to surf and swim and snorkel. He's gonna get the shock of his life if baby girl doesn't like water". Hearing Seth's plans for her daughter was like a knife to Helena's heart. She knew she had no right to Lily especially after how she gave the baby away but it didn't stop her feeling like Seth was somehow stealing her life. She knew she should feel grateful to them for looking after her. She knew this was them trying to help her change her life however she was afraid. She was scared Mark was coming for her. She was terrified as she was still experiencing withdrawal symptoms from the drugs. Most of all she was scared of failing. She had no trust in herself and certainly had no belief that she could succeed in making it on her own.

"has mark been here?" she asked. Turning to face her Dean examined her face for any signs of fear or as he still didn't trust her any sign of a smile. "no" he replied "lets be honest I think it's only a matter of time before he comes looking for you though. Don't worry about that though. We'll protect you".

Sighing and looking at her feet Helena moaned "But that puts all of you and Lily in danger. I'm putting all your lives in danger".

Going over to her and sitting down and placing his arm around Helena pulling her close Dean soothed her "Now, now! Your family! Family look out for each other".

Alicia smiled as she leaned her head against Dean's chest taking in the musky, sweaty scent of him. She longed to reach up and kiss him but settled for running her hand up his chest knowing Dean would take it for comfort and now sexual.

Taking another roll from the basket Seth cut it open and told Dean and Helena "I forgot to tell you while Dean was at the shop earlier that girl called. The one we had been discussing as babysitter for Lily. She is coming around at 7pm tonight for an interview. I thought it best to arrange it for when Lily was due a nap".

Helena's head shot up in shock. "why do we need a babysitter? I can look after Lily myself!"

Dean and Seth looked at Alicia in shock. They looked at each other in disbelief.

"Helena" Seth said gently "Lily is our daughter. We decided before you were here she would need a female in her life and a stable sitter for when we are working. It only makes sense".

"She is my daughter! Not yours!" Helena yelled.

The noise promptly woke baby Lily up who began to cry in her crib. Seth raced over to sooth her as Dean shot out of his seat.

"who the hell do you think you are? You gave up all right to Lily when you took drugs when carrying her! When you left that helpless little baby on her own at our home! Do you even realise what you did? We had to endure social services examining us! Investigating our relationship! Lily may yet suffer effects from you doing drugs during pregnancy! You have no right to talk to Seth that way. He has been there since day one! It took you weeks to come around yet Seth...Seth was back the very same night to help with Lily".

Seth came into the kitchen with lily rocked against his chest soothing her wails "Dean please. Calm down".

Dean growled "no Seth! She's is not fucking gonna disrespect you when you are Lily's father! And always fucking will be!".

Helena pushed back angrily from the table "fine! Why the hell did you even let me stay here only for this? You know what fuck you Dean!" and she turned and raced out of the house slamming the door behind her. The noise caused Lily to cry again and Seth looked at Dean annoyed "you could have gone easier on her".

Dean got up and kissed Seth saying "you would have defended me too".

Dean was changing baby Lily when he heard the door bell ringing. Seth was upstairs dressing after a bath so lifting Lily in his arms he went to answer the door. Cooing at Lily, Dean placed the chain on the door before opening it slightly and peeking through. A small dark haired lady stood there holding a folder. "yes?" Dean asked.

"um yeah I'm here to interview for the childminding job" she said shyly. Sliding back the chain Dean smiled as he opened the door to let her in. Lily had taken recently to pulling at Dean's stubble and he let it grow on his days off specifically for her...and of course to tease Seth with when they kissed.

"my names Dean. My partner Seth who you spoke with earlier is upstairs, he'll be down soon. And you are?". Smiling shyly she replied "Rose. My names Rose. I brought some references for you".

Grinning Dean said "that's Seth's territory. Sit down. So where are you from?"

Rose smiled she already felt comfortable in this home. She could tell looking at Dean that he loved his daughter. He frequently tickled her and blew kisses on her belly.

"I'm from Pakistan. Well I was born there. I moved to America, well more specifically to Florida when I was 21" she smiled.

"why did you come here? Opportunity?" dean asked.

Shaking her head causing her dark locks to wave rose said "no actually I came here to meet a close friend. A sister really. She helped me adapt to this country".

Seth came down the stairs towelling his hair dry. "oh hey! Are you rose? So nice to meet you!" he said hugging her.

Dean grinned "he's the hugger!" as he sat on the couch playing with Lilies chubby little legs and toes.

Seth teased "you don't object when I'm hugging you!".

Rose sat down again. She liked the rapport between these two.

Flicking through the file of references Seth nodded his way through. "you got some great references here. One family said they considered having more children just to keep you".

Nodding Rose agreed "yes the Williams family. In the end they recommended me to the mother's sister and I minded her kids too".

Seth looked at Dean and enquired "what do you think?".

Looking up from his burbling daughter Dean replied "I trust your judgement babe but personally I think she's great".

Seth grinned "me too. Okay rose how about we start you on a weeks trial? You'll be staying in the spare room. It has a en suite bathroom and is next to the nursery. Our room is on the other side. We'll decide your salary at the end of the week judging by how well you do your job. Oh and feel free to use the house as your home. Like I said when we are working you will have to travel with us but we will cover all expenses. How does that sound?"

letting out a huge sigh Rose cried "too good to be true. I get to see the world AND take care of this little angel! Thank you so much. I'll start right now!"

Taking Lily from Dean, Rose picked up the violet dress from the coffee table and nursing the tot on her knee dressed her before putting a pair of thin white cotton tights on her. Smoothing down the child's hair Rose says "if you don't mind I think I'll take her down to the beach to play a while before bed".

Dean nodded and said "sure um just stay close okay" and lifting baby Lily in her arms and going out the door Rose tutted "first time parents are always overprotective".

Laughing Seth kissed Dean and said "she's so right. I think she is totally gonna be great!"

Returning Seth's kiss Dean mumbled his agreement.

A/N the longest chapter I've written so far. Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

SURPRISE OF A LIFETIME CHAPTER NINE

Warning this is not a easy chapter to read. If you are faint of heart please turn away now. Distressful scenes.

Roman had just left the hospital and was getting in the car when Mark came up behind him and shoved the door shut on Roman's leg. Roman howled in agony as mark grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulling him close growled in Romans face "well, well, well what have we here? How's mummy dearest doing? Pity about what happened her!". Roman attempted to rise to hit mark but mark was much quicker and slammed the door on his leg again. Roman growled as Mark laughed in his face. "That's a nice little girl dean has babysitting for him reigns! A girl should be with her mother though! It's unnatural for those parts to be raising a child!". Roman interrupted "pity you didn't think that when she was dumped on their doorstep! You stay the fuck away from my family you asshole! It's only a matter of time before your ended!".

"Are you threatening me reigns?" Mark demanded. Smiling sarcastically Roman growled "no Mark just a little premonition" and he slammed the door shut on marks hand. He screamed in agony as his hand was captured between the tough steel. Roman lowered the window slightly and laughed out the window "think you've learnt your lesson" and he reversed slowly in the car dragging Mark with him attached by his broken hand. As he turned he opened the car door releasing Mark and shoved him off and sped off in his car. He had to get to dean and Seth and warn them what Mark had said. He was still furious at the remarks he made about Romans mother. Thankfully she was doing much better now but would still be in hospital for quite some time and when they eventually did release her she would need a stay at home nurse to care for her. Sighing Roman pulled into the drive of dean and Seths beach home. He loved these guys like brothers and would give his life to protect them. He hated that Mark was destroying his family, tearing them apart. He decided it was his mission from that moment on to bring the family together, closer. Mark and his bimbos would not destroy his family! Roman didn't trust Hellena and he would keep a close eye on her.

Seth was pulling a meatloaf from the oven when Roman came in. The smell hit his nostrils immediately and made him hungry. "You got anything in here I can eat?" Roman asked "I missed lunch at the hospital".

"How's she doing?" Seth asked pulling various contents out of the fridge.

Smiling he replied "she's doing really well. Pushing the doctors to let her out, driving the nurses mad! She knows better than everyone else of course".

Laughing Seth put the soup on the burner to reheat as he said "sounds like she's back to her old self! Hey your limping Ro".

Turning serious Roman told Seth "yeah I had a run in with Mark. He closed the door on my leg…no it's cool" Roman said as Seth went to check it out "he's threatened that new nanny you guys have. Just be careful okay!".

Shaking his head Seth said "don't worry she has a mobile at all times. She barely leaves the house without us by her side. And she's a spitfire! She put dean in his place a few times. She told him off for waking lily just so he could hold her".

Laughing Roman grinned "I did exactly the same when my little jo was born!".

Placing the soup and sandwiches on the table in front of Roman, Seth sat down next to him and said "so how are things with Lina now?".

Roman shook his head and swallowed his bite "I don't know Seth. She seems so distant. She keeps accusing me of cheating. Even when I'm romantic she claims its cos I feel guilty, if I'm not romantic it's apparently cos I'm cheating! I can't win!".

Rose came into the kitchen carrying baby lily and seeing Seth and Roman whispered "I'll just get the bottle".

Roman smiled "let me hold my nice while you warm it up". Rose passed the baby gently to the big man, his huge hands securely hold the tiny charge safely. Lily immediately focuses on his beard pulling and tugging on the brittle hairs.

Laughing Roman said "perhaps I should shave it off huh sweetie?" But rose cried "no it's perfect". Lowering her head in shame rose grabbed the bottle and taking lily quickly left.

Seth grinned "someone's got a crush on you". Roman looked at him seriously "she's beautiful but I'm a married man Seth!". Patting his friend on the shoulder Seth pointed out "Lina isn't exactly treating you that way so for how long Ro?". That hit a spot with Roman and he lowered his head and focuses on his meal as Seth went back to his freshly baked meatloaf.

Bandaging marks hand Alesha growled "that bastard will pay for this!". Mark simply sat there snarling in pain. "Has the little bitch said anything since she got back?" Alesha asked. "Not a word" Mark growled "she was with them! She'll deny it but I know she was".

Sighing Alesha said "that's the best I can do but you really should go to hospital or better still the police". Shaking his greasy hair Mark said "no definitely not. The police are best out of this".

Hellena came quietly out of the room she had been hiding in since her return. She threw a piece of paper at Mark and grinned "now you know where I've been". Reading through the sheet Mark found it to be a detailed list of things to do with Seth and deans home. How many locks were on the doors. Lilies routine. Every little detail Mark needed to help his plan in getting lily back to them. Laughing out loud Mark grabbed Hellena and kissed her passionately "you sneaky little bitch! You had us all fooled!". Alesha came over and also kissed Hellena "that's a girl!" She said smacking her ass.

Grinning Hellena smirked "any chance of a little reward?" And Mark began undoing his pants. Holding them together Hellena smiled "down boy, I meant maybe a little refreshment". Laughing Mark pulled a small white package from his pocked and handed it to her, squeezed her butt cheek and whispered "I'm counting on the other reward tonight!". Hellena took the package and pressed her lips closely on Mark before heading back into the bedroom.

Sitting down on the bed with tears running down her cheeks Hellena took the picture of her and lily out from under the pillow. Kissing her baby's face she whispered "I'm sorry darling" and burst into tears. Spreading the White powder out on the back of her hand she quickly sniffed it up before pouring the rest onto the back of her hand. She knew she was being reckless but looking down at her daughter she took a deep breath and inhaled the rest of the powder. She lay back on the bed and using a penknife she had taken from marks pocket she slowly drew it across her forearms and wrist of her left arm. Looking down at the flow of blood coming from the wounds she unfocused ran her fingers through the blood spreading it thinly. Smiling weakly she closed her eyes and pictured her baby laying in her arms as she drifted off to sleep.

A/N hey guys sorry it's taken so long. This was one chapter I struggled with. I wasn't sure if I should put Hellena through this but I decided to stay true to the story. Tell me what you guys think.


	10. Chapter 10

SURPRISE OF A LIFETIME

Dean had been standing impatiently by the large front window for the past 25minutes staring through the net. Again he threw the net back into place and loudly grunted. Laughing from the kitchen of Sika Anaoi's large impressive home Seth told him to calm down. "they probably have to give her medication and advice before releasing Lisa from the hospital". Dean simply turned back to the window. He knew Seth was right but he badly needed to see Lisa. Deep down he blamed himself for her being assaulted in the first place. When he had confessed this to Seth he had been told "Dean this is no one's fault but Mark! He decided to hurt Lisa so he and he alone is to blame!". He knew in his heart Seth was right but it didn't ease the pain. The one woman who had loved him unconditionally had been hospitalized on his account. Basically they had used Lisa to get to him.

Finally the red Sudan car came slowly up the road and pulled into the driveway. Dean yelled "they're here" and quick as a flash Seth was by his side peering out the window. Roman got out first, soon followed by his father in the passenger seat. Going to the back Roman opened the back door and stretched out his hand to help his mother out of the car. Dean and Seth squinted trying to catch a glimpse of her. Raising out of the car Lisa Anaoi immediately spied the boys and grinning cheekily waved at them with her still bandaged hand. She looked so much better as she playfully hit her son as he tried to carry her inside. Laughing Roman lifted her in his arms and carried her into the house placing her gently on the couch they had prepared for her. Lisa with a glint in her eye told her youngest son "Your father carried me over the threshold like that almost 50 years ago son...and nine month later your brother was born".

"eew mum!" Roman cried out and made a funny disgusted face.

"speaking of babies where is my grand-daughters? Where are Lily and JoJo?" Lisa asked excitedly.

Seth smiled "Lily is upstairs sleeping with Rose watching over her".

Lisa enquired "And JoJo?" grunting Roman lowly muttered "Its her mums day to have her".

Dean turned quickly to face Roman "what?".

Lisa quietly asked "so it's definitely over then son?".

They barely heard Roman's reply "when your wife cheats on you with your own brother there's no way back". Sika patted his son's back as tears flowed freely down his dark cheeks. "have you seen your brother since?" he asked.

Roman simply shook his head and uttered something about needing the bathroom and climbed upstairs.

Lisa cried "I could wring Matt's bloody neck!".

Seth soothed her "hey you got enough to worry about. Dean and I will take care of Roman. He'll be fine. He's a strong man".

Lisa smiled "I know. He's his fathers son!" and took Sika's hand.

Ted herHellena screamed in agony. Why wouldn't the pain stop? Why hadn't she just died? She cursed Mark for finding her! He had dragged her to the bathroom and forced up the pills. Her stomach continued to clench in spasms. Her throat burnt from all the vomiting. It felt like she had swallowed a glass of acid. Every so often Alesha came in to check on her, made snide comments and left again. There was literally no escape for Hellena. Lifting off the bed She dragged her weakened body into the living room and lay on the couch. A single cigarette lay on the ground next to her so lifting it up she lit it and took a deep inhale. Immediately she began to cough frantically as she struggled to swallow past her burning throat. Sighing she stubbed it out on the coffee table's already burnt top. Anger rose deep inside of Hellena as she thought of her life. Her baby being cared for by the man she loved and his LOVER. Her Dean laying in the arms of another man every night. How angrily he had spoken to her to defend HIM. He hadn't even come to check on her! He didn't care about her. At least Mark and Alesha wanted her even if it was only for her body. Wasn't that what she knew? Wasn't that her talent? Hellena stood up angrily only to cling to the couch arms dizzily. So this is what I get for trying to be a good girl! For trying to go straight! Maybe the old saying was right...good girls go to heaven but bad girls go everywhere! And she planned to go everywhere. No more miss nice girl! The bitch is back she thought inwardly sneering.

Roman towel dried his hair and sank down on the soft bed in the room Dean and Seth had offered him. They were trying their best to distract him from his thoughts but he couldn't help the anger he felt when he thought about little JoJo seeing her mummy kissing her uncle Matt. How confused would his little girl be? He wanted to talk to her. Just to see if she was alright but neither Lina or Matt were taking his calls. There was a light knock on the door and at his bidding Rose stuck her head around the corner and smiled "Seth says dinner is ready".

"thanks" Roman returned the smile but Rose simply stood there staring at him with big wide eyes. Grinning Roman asked "was there anything else?" and catching herself Rose backed out of the room quickly and roman heard her race down the stairs. He laughed softly. She really was a cute little thing he thought.

In the living room Dean sat with Lily on his knee cooing softly to her. He asked her "can you say DaDa? Whose your DaDa?" and laughed when Seth yelled from the kitchen "does that make me Mummy?". Coming into the living room Seth handed Dean a small bowl filled with cream potatoes. "try her with this" he said placing a cloth across deans lap. With Lily placed firmly on his knee Dean scooped up and small spoon and placed it at her lips. The tiny girl instantly began screaming as Seth pulled away the spoon "you gotta blow it first knucklehead".

Dean growled "yes Mr mom!" and earned himself a whack from Seth.

Going back into the kitchen to finished the food Seth called back to Dean "have you heard from Hellena at all?". "no nothing" came the uninterested reply.

Looking over at Dean, Seth asked him "how would you feel if you saw me with another man truly in love with him and raising baby Lily together?"

Dean growled "I'd fucking kill him and take you back!"

coming over to sit next to Dean smiling Seth said "ok number 1 you don't take me, I gave myself to you. I'm not property. And number 2 thats exactly how Hellena felt. The man she loved was living with another man, me! And we didn't hide the fact we were so in love which was pretty insensitive to her. To top all that off we are raising her biological daughter together. The way she seen it I have everything she wants. Could it hurt to just ask if shes ok?".

Sighing cos Seth always saw the best in people Dean smiled "yes love" and kissed him on the lips softly. Just at the moment little Lily sneezed and squirted creamed potato all over both men. Laughing Dean said "yup she doesn't know what she's missing!" and Seth laughed.

Sitting at dinner Roman couldn't help but notice Rose kept peeking up and him then looking down again. It was obvious she had feelings for him but he was only just out of a relationship and technically still married. He still loved Lina. How could he not?

She was the first woman he had ever loved and had given him a beautiful baby girl. Only to take her away again he thought angrily. He couldn't give up on his family. Not yet. He was broken from his thoughts by a knock on the door. Laughing Seth got up pushing Dean back down into his seat saying "I'll get it".

Going over to the door Seth opened it saying "hello" but stopped midway at the sight before him. A box lay on the welcome mat and in it lay a actual heart still covered in fresh blood. Dean raced over behind Seth and seeing the box pulled him inside and closed the door. "stay away from the windows" he said. "I'm going to phone the police". Roman stood up "no" he cried "what if he takes revenge on another member of the family? Lets be honest we all know it was Mark that sent it!".

Seth groaned "he's right Dean. We can't risk it. We've only just got Lisa back".

Dean opened the door and lifting in the box said "if we aren't going to the cops then I'm not tainting evidence. I don't think its human. Seems more animal. Maybe deer or horse". Seth sighed "doesn't make it any less sick".

Turning to Rose, Dean ordered "your to keep Lily nearby from now on".

Rose whispered "but Mr Dean I always stay close"

Dean interrupted "I mean in our vision at all times. For your safety as well as Lily".

Mark and Alesha came back into the house in the early hours. They seemed happy as Alesha had earned quite a bit of money on the streets. Grinning Hellena walked up to Mark and laughed "I taught those bastards a lesson they'll never forget tonight!".

Confused and slightly drunk Mark growled "what are you talking about? You taken another overdose?"

Cackling Hellena told him "I left a cows heart on their doorstep covered in blood. I used gloves so I can't be traced. Can you imagine their faces when they see that?".

Alesha screamed "that's so fucking sick it's brilliant!".

Laughing Mark cried "my girl is finally back" and he grabbed her and gave her a forceful kiss before shoving her into the bedroom as Alesha followed grinning behind.


	11. Chapter 11

SURPRISE OF A LIFETIME CHAPTER ELEVEN

A/N BEFORE I START I WANNA THANK EVERYONE WHO IS FOLLOWING THIS STORY AND SENDING REVIEWS. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME AND I CANT THANK YOU ENOUGH.

Dean sighed and stretched as he slowly woke. Seth was still sleeping soundly next to him which wasn't surprising to Dean as Seth had continually moved in bed last night. He had been restless, getting up and coming back to bed again. In the early hours he had seemed to settle down though and as Dean scoured the room he realised why...Seth had taken Lilies small travel cot into their bedroom and placed it by his side of the bed so he could continuously watch her.

Dean gently got out of bed so as not to waken Seth and slipped into the bathroom. Coming out again he quickly dressed in some loose jeans and a black t-shirt with a comical beer talking on the front. Peering into the cot he spied his little girl kicking around and laughing silently to herself. She seemed to be in a whole carefree world of her own. Dean envied her that. It gave him so much joy to watch his little princess enjoying herself. The first time she had discovered her hands Dean had spent hours teasing and playing with her. He couldn't believe he got so much happiness from something so small and innocent.

Lifting her from the cot Dean cooed to her as he carried her out of the room and leaving the bedroom door so Seth could hear them went down the stairs to the living room. He laid her down in her bouncer chair and strapped her in so he could go and heat her some milk. Lily giggled as she tried desperately to grab the swinging rattles attached to the front. Smiling Dean laughed at her until his gaze drew to the table when the heart still lay from last night. Looking across at his tiny daughter Dean got a brown paper bag and slid the still bloody organ inside. Lifting Lily from her chair Dean took the bag out to the bin and slung it inside. He stopped briefly to look around worried that they were being watched. He didn't know if he was being paranoid or not but he knew he wasn't going to be taking any chances where his family were concerned.

A loud scream came from in the house. At once Dean recognised it as Seth and raced inside with Lily in his arms to find Seth racing down the stairs shouting "Lilies gone!". Dean yelled out "calm down! I got her. She's with me". Turning Seth saw Dean enter the house again with the little girl in his arms. He slumped down on the couch in relief. "you couldn't have told me you took her?" Seth sighed. Dean sat down next to him and explained "I left the door open so you could hear us". Seth rested his head on Dean's shoulder whispering "is it ever going to end?" and Dean pulled him close with Lily sat across his lap as he soothed Seth "Don't worry Sethie. We are just gonna carry on living our lives with maybe a bit more care. The minute we start altering our lives then they have won".

Dean sat at the kitchen table playing with Lily as he waited on Seth to finish the breakfast. It struck him how homely this scene was. Him at the table playing with his daughter while his husband, that word husband sounded like heaven to his ears, made their breakfast. This was beyond his wildest dreams. Seth placed his plate of eggs, bacon and toast on the table before handing Dean his out of reach of the baby. Dean laughed as Lily tried to reach for it. "Seth she's gonna be eating in no time at all" dean laughed. "that's cos she's a clever little girl" Seth replied before pulling a crust free piece of toast off and handing it to the tiny girl. Dean watched anxiously as Lily took the toast in her little hand and began to suck on the edges. "do you think she can eat that okay?" Dean asked and Seth smiled "we'll keep a close eye on her. She has to learn sometime Dean". Leaning over he kissed Dean on the lips briefly before tucking into his own food.

"Have you seen Roman and Rose this morning?" Dean asked. Grinning Seth said "not this morning but I heard them last night. Sounded like they were getting up to some loving". Dean laughed "well Roman deserves some happiness. That wife of his was a nightmare". Seth smiled "And I honestly don't think Rose could harm a fly".

Placing the dishes in the sink Seth called over to Dean "do you mind washing the dished and minding Lily so I can begin packing for the WWE tour?". "no problem" Dean replied "but don't forget we need new cases and a small case for princess here". Seth grinned "Shopping trip!".

Rose woke up to feel a heavy arm slung over her tiny frame. Groggily she struggled to remember last night. Realising she was in Roman's bed, which was hard to ignore given the huge Samoan laying next to her, she tried hard to remember what had happened. It suddenly hit her. The heart! The blood in the box containing the heart! Dean's pale face of terror! That was what had scared her the most. Dean was a strong man who had lived through terrifying situations but when he saw that box the terror in his eyes was unmissable.

Roman groaned as he felt Rose move in the bed next to him. "how did I get here?" she whispered. Roman wasn't sure she knew he was awake yet he replied "last night you were crying hysterically and I comforted you. You told me you were afraid to be alone so I told you that you could sleep with me last night. We kissed a little then went straight to sleep. You were exhausted and worn out". Sighing with relief Rose sat up in the bed. "am I that bad?" Roman asked. Smiling shyly Rose said "not at all. Any woman would be proud to have you but Roman your still married".

Slipping out of the bed Rose went to check on her young charge and finding her missing went to Seth and Dean's room. Noticing the small travel cot she assumed they had taken their daughter down already so she called downstairs "is Lily awake already?" to which she got a reply of "yup". Shaking her head in shame Rose went to get dressed. She had failed in her job to care for the baby. The baby needed protection and care now more than ever and she had put her own feelings first. As she headed back down the corridor Roman came out of his room naked but for a towel slung over his shoulder. Stunned Rose stood staring at him. "Getting a good view?" Roman asked jokily. Rose quickly lowered her gaze and raced into her bedroom.

After telling Rose and Roman they were going out for the day Seth and Dean drove into town and parking in the mall car park they placed Lily in her buggy and walked into the centre. Dean pushed the stroller and Seth slid his arm around Deans waist his hand resting on Deans hip squeezing gently. They came to a handbag store that also held luggage and so entered the store and Dean watched amused as Seth raced towards the cases. He was like a kid in a candy store when they went shopping. As Seth scoured one piece of luggage after another Dean sat on a stool bouncing Lily on his knee. "your some help!" Seth scoffed. Dean laughed "if I had my way babe my clothes would be slung in my old grey rucksack". Cringing disgusted Seth groaned "Dean! There's holes all through it! And it stinks".

"What do you expect?" Dean grinned "its held my gym gear for years".

Seth finally settled on 2 pale blue luggage cases for himself and Dean and a smaller lilac one for Lily as he said it suited her name. He had moaned that he wasn't sure Lilies case was big enough but Dean had reassured him they could put her stuff in their cases too. Leaving the store Seth went over to a tiny photo booth and asked Dean if he wanted to get some pics. Dean groaned hating having his picture taken next to the picture perfect Seth. He had always had self esteem issues but Seth assured him frequently he was gorgeous to him. Seth looked so happy and the thought of having a family picture with his daughter and man won Dean over and he agreed readily to the snaps. Lifting their daughter out of the buggy Seth climbed into the booth followed by Dean. They sat side by side on the bench as Dean set the machine up. Seth began stroking Dean's hair as he held Lily. Dean sat back and holding Lily they looked into the camera as the camera flashed. It took a few moments to reload before flashing again. This time Seth took Dean's head in his hands and kissed him gently on the lips unaware of the still flashing camera.

As they came out of the booth Lily began to cry with hunger. Dean nursed her while Seth went to fetch the photos. When he came over he told Dean "they gave us 4 instead of two?" and Dean replied maybe I put in too much money. You should know better than trusting me with technology". He looked across to see Seth tearing up. "Baby what's wrong?" Dean asked concerned. Seth shook his head and simply handed over a photo. It was of Seth and Dean staring at each other, their eyes filled with lust and passion and the same expression of love on both their faces. It was the perfect photo. Placing Lily on his hip Dean pulled Seth in for a swift kiss and whispered to him staring directly in his eyes "I love you Seth Rollins".

Sitting at the table at an outdoor cafe Seth watched people walking by as he waited on Dean to get their food. He couldn't get over how normal this all felt. He was so happy. Yet his happiness was tinged by the dark cloud of Hellena, Mark and Alesha. He knew mark was crazy but he hadn't thought he was sick too. Seth was absolutely sure it was mark who had left that box on their doorstep. Seth's hair was stroked suddenly from behind and he turned to see Dean standing there with no tray in his hand. "Are they bringing it out?" he asked as he watched Dean come around in front of him, take his hand and getting down on one knee Dean asked Seth " baby I love you with all my heart. You made me into the man I am today. You took a worthless druggie and turned him into a father and if you'll have me a husband". He pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a thick gold band with the simple words Dean & Seth engraved in the middle.


	12. Chapter 12

SURPRISE OF A LIFETIME CHAPTER 12

Seth lay in the bed staring at the ceiling whilst his lover, soon to be husband, lay sleeping peacefully beside him. Raising his left hand he smiled at the ring on his finger. A cool breeze flowed through the open window as the sound of the waves crashing in filled the silent room. With a sigh Seth stretched and turned on his side to look at Dean. He remembered 12 years ago when he and Dean had first met. Dean had been homeless, prostituting and heavily addicted to drugs. He was so undernourished that his ribs were clearly protruding. Sensitive Seth's heart had broken at the sight but he also knew then and there he had felt an intense deep desire for this man.

Seth had met up with Dean and discovering he was selling himself for sex Seth arranged to meet up with him. Dean had immediately began discussing what Seth was into and prices when Seth shocked him by announcing he was looking for a man to go on dates with and possibly some light making out. Dean had laughed and asked "Do you know what a prostitute is? A hot guy like you could get that anywhere and for free". Inwardly Seth was thinking yeah but then I couldn't feed you up. It had worked. They grew closer and closer and Dean slowly weaned off the drugs the more he hung out with Seth and eventually he couldn't face the thought of being with any other man.

They had come a long way since then. Kissing Deans cheek Seth got up and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. He quickly showered before slipping into the nursery to check on Lily. The small child was cooing softly in her cot. Tutting under his breath Seth picked her gently up and holding her closely against his firm chest he whispered to her "I see Rose has decided to spend the night in uncle Roman's room again. We'll have to have a word with her about that". He carried the little girl down the stairs and placing a play mat on the floor lay Lily on it so she could roll and kick about whilst he warmed her some breakfast. They had begun to try her on different foods and recently she had taken to porridge so Seth went into the kitchen to measure some out and heat it up.

He was just starting to measure protein powder for his shake when he turned towards the stairs and laughed as Lily attempted to crawl over to them. She hadn't quite mastered crawling yet but she had pulled herself along the floor using the side of her hip. "come here little missy" he called "you can't go up there! You got your daddies courage god help you". He swung her around and put her in her high chair. Pulling the chair over next to the work top Seth gave her a spoon and plastic bowl to play with whilst he finished breakfast. He quickly slugged down his shake in one drink before separating the warm porridge into two bowls whilst leaving some over for Dean to heat up. He tickled his little girl as he drove the chair over to the table like it was a train making Lily squeal in delight.

Dean came blustering down the stairs laughing at the sight in the kitchen. "what in the hell are you doing Seth?" he laughed. Grinning Seth drove the high chair around Dean with Lily squealing DaDa "just taking our daughter for a ride" he smirked. Pushing her into place at the table Seth went to get the porridge bowls and pour Dean out a extra bowl. When they were all sat at the table Dean began to spoon fed Lily her porridge as Seth told him "you know we will have to have a word with Rose. I get that her and Roman are in love and want to spent time together...hell it killed me being away from you but she is paid to care for Lily. She was in her nursery last night all alone. What if Mark or Hellena had tried something?". Groaning Dean sighed "I agree. I mean I'm not saying she shouldn't have a life but at least arrange something. Two nights off a week then on those days we can keep Lily in our room. It's just reckless leaving her alone". Standing up to get them all water Seth replied "Exactly my point. Roman is a dear friend and going through a hard time right now but Lily has to be our priority".

Laying in bed kissing Roman, Rose muttered "I really should see to Lily now" and Roman smiled "she won't be awake yet". Lowering himself over her he began kissing down her neck as Rose stroked his long silky hair. Roman's hand slid across her stomach and up her body to caress her soft creamy breast. Rose immediately stiffened in his hand but Roman whispered "It's okay" and she quickly relaxed. He kissed her gently and softly whispering against her mouth how beautiful she was. Panting softly Rose let her hand slid down Roman's back holding him tightly against her. Encouraged Roman let his hand into her underwear and run over her most intimate area. Rose let out a gasp as Roman rubbed and fingered her inner folds. Shivers tingled down her body as every nerve in her body went into spasms.

He took her hand and placed it gently on his rock hard cock which was laying tightly against her thigh. She groaned at how firm it was in her hand. Her cheeks went red as she rubbed the cum slipping off the tip. Raising himself off the bed Roman pulled Rose up with him. Sitting back on the bed he pulled Rose into his lap and kissing her softly Roman gently edged his sensitive cock inside of her slick folds. He inched in gently as Rose panted with every sensation. Roman lowered her back slightly to deepen the sensation and so he could thrust deeper. As Rose became accustomed to the feel Roman's thrusts became more powerful. With her head thrown back and her eyes closed Rose submitted to the intense feelings flowing through her.

As Dean approached the door he heard heavy breathing coming from inside. Out of respect he knocked the door but when there was no answer he entered to see Rose riding Roman her breasts bouncing wildly, her cheeks flaming red and a look of pure desire on her face. Roman however immediately noticed Dean and growled at him to get out. "Me get out? I'm in my own fucking house! And you Rose are being paid to care for my daughter! I don't pay you to lay in here fucking my best mate!". Roman interrupted "Dean..." but Dean held up his hand angrily and yelled "anything could have happened Lily! She was on her own all night! You getting your rocks off is more important than my baby daughter? Maybe MATE we need to rethink this friendship" and he turned and stalked from the room slamming the door behind him.

Roman pulled Rose towards him in a hug "It's alright, he's just tense over Mark". Rose looked up at him "Yeah but he's right. I left Lily alone".

"you deserve a life too" Roman stated firmly.

Rose simple got up off the bed, pulled on a shirt and her discarded panties and returned to her room.

Roman stalked angrily downstairs to confront Dean. "That was completely uncalled for you asshole!" he yelled at Dean. Seth who was cradling Lily said "SSH she's asleep and I don't want that language around her". Roman simply glared at him and growled "well I didn't want that fucker bursting in on me and Rose...". Dean interrupted him "doing what? Making love on our wage? Or is she just simply a rebound? Have you forgotten your married? I don't give a crap what you do Roman but when it puts my daughter at risk then we have a problem!".

"Nothing happened" Roman growled but Seth quietly said "and what if it was your daughter being hunted by a madman? You know you'd feel exactly as we do. We trusted Rose and she let us down". Roman looked stunned "your not gonna fire her are you?". Dean simply replied "we'll have to discuss that with her" and walked into the garden.

Rose sat on the couch with her hands resting in her lap, her head lowered. She could feel every heartbeat as they burst through her ears. Dean and Seth were talking quietly in the kitchen however she could tell by the look on Dean's face she was in serious trouble. She didn't blame him. She had been reckless. She had put her own needs before the needs of her charge. Roman had fought to stay by her side for the discussion but Seth had firmly told him that this was not his concern. This was a discussion between employer and employee. Roman had fought saying it was his fault but Seth had rightly stated that no it was Roses decision. She had made the choice. She had the ability to say no. As frightened as she felt right now Rose could not blame Dean and Seth for their anger. After all their mother had been hospitalized recently and a heart had been left on their door. It was enough to send anyone paranoid.

Sitting on the opposite couch facing Rose, Seth took Deans hand to keep him calm. Rose couldn't meet their eyes. Taking a deep breath Seth asked Rose "you do understand why we are angry don't you? This is our child. And for something so fickle. If it was important that would be a different matter but it was simply for your own enjoyment".

Rose whispered "Yes Mr Rollins".

Dean scowled "Roman needs to understand you are an employee here. Yes we think of you as family and that's partly why we were so angry but Lily has to be protected. Especially now".

Seth added "We know how you feel about Roman and trust me we have no objections.."

"other than you screwing him during work hours" Dean threw in.

Seth sighed and finished "sweetie he is still a married man and we worry he is using you as a rebound. We just think you shouldn't rush in. see him all you want Rose that is your choice however we need to make arrangements about your work. Dean and I thought maybe you could have 2 nights a week off. That way we know to take Lily into our room on those nights. Your room is your own to do what you want in but I would ask you to respect our home. Is that fair enough?"

"Yes Mr Rollins, Mr Ambrose" Rose nodded relieved "thank you".


End file.
